Legendary Mercenary's Student
by ragnorokrising
Summary: After leaving for six years to train under the legendary Saw Toothed Shinigami, Naruto returns in time to become a ninja. He came back and many more sercets then any one knows though. Adopted from Shigami Lord
1. Bring in the Saw Toothed Shinigami

Legendary Mercany's Student

Legendary Mercanery's Student

By

Ragnorokrising

--

Adopt from

Shigami Lord

--

**Chapter One: Return of the hero: Bring in the Saw Tooth Shinigami!**

During the great ninja war, a man became infamous for his skills. He used a saw toothed scythe which earned him the title Saw Toothed Shinigami, along with a black zanbato and a spear on his back, each with five of the ten elements' kanji blazed into them. He was a wandering mercanery and was known to kill any one who got on his nerves without a second thought. He was also the childhood friend of Kushina Uzimaki and refused to fight against or for Konoha and Whirlpool country.

He had a cloak with a black flame dragon circling it, ending with the claws on either side of his shoulders and the head over the bottom part of his stomach. He wore a ninja half mask and a black bandana. He had a mysterious bare of gloves that sent out spikes from over his fingers when he said "Shinigami Death Pak, Kai!" but he rarely used them. Any man who could hold his own in weaponry against him would be decimated by the beasts sealed inside him. He was currently in Konoha, watching Minato talk to Kushina.

--

Minato Namikaze, also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Fourth hokage, was at the hospital, looking over his near death wife and newborn son.

"Minato…"

"Kushina…" he had tears in his eyes after hearing his wife would die soon.

"Minato… please… don't cry… I know that… I am going to die… within the next hour… and I know… what you need… need to do…" Kushina raised her hand to her husband cheek weekly trying to stop his tears "remember… we love him… and always will… even after death… and one day… he will forgive us for… what we are about… to put him th… through………" she smiled and the machine monitoring her heart beat flat lined. Minato was crying and Naruto was silent as they left the room.

"Kushina, I know you are still live and just took the monitoring device off." the Saw Toothed Shinigami walked out of the shadows and Kushina pushed herself up.

"It is good to see you again. You have come to get something from me I'm guessing."

"Yes I am actually. I want to know if you want me to train him, and if so, should I take him to your family weapon vault?" she tapped her chin while sipping some water.

"Yes, when you think it is time. If you think he can handle it, give him the turtle cloak and cape when he reaches Kage level strength." he nodded and disappeared. This time, Kushina really did die, with a smile and the words "Good luck Naruto…you'll need it."

--

(Six and a Half Years Later)

Naruto ran from the villagers as kunai and shuriken flew past him. He turned a corner to run into a dead end…literally. He turned and found the villagers smiling. "Prepare to die stupid demon."

"Kill it now!"

"Finish it off before it does the same to us!" yelled some of the villagers/

Some one from the back yelled "Kill the idiot for…AHHHHH!" blood flew through the air as a man with a saw toothed scythe cut down the villagers while listening to a song with his head phones. When he killed all the villagers and the song was over, he removed the ear phones and looked at the shaking Naruto. "Wadup little kid. You okay?"

"Please, just make it fast when you kill me!" he squirmed back away from him.

"Kid, I just protected you form those people. Why would I kill you now." he stuck his hand out for him to shake. "The name's Jeff and you are…"

"I-I'm N-N-Naruto Uzimaki. Nice to meet you Jeff." he pulled him up and they walked out of the alley.

"Why did you help me Jeff? No one ever helps me except the old man." he shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"I just thought it was the right thing to do that's all." 'So this old man is the only one who helps him? Wait a sec, blond hair, blue eyes, whicker marks. This kid is the Kyuubi container. I guess Minato didn't get his last wish after all.'

"Where are we going?" he asked the older man, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We're going to meet the Kage of the village and maybe get that old man to come." Naruto laughed all of a sudden. "What is so funny blondie?"

"Hokage-grandpa is the old man."

'Great…' "Okay then let's go meet him."

(Hokage's Office)

When naruto and Jeff got to the waiting room, the secretary yelled to get out demon, until she saw Jeff.

"We need to see the Hokage immediately…" she nodded and ran off.

"You may g-g-go in now." she said after she came out a few seconds later. They went in and Sarutobi looked up.

"How may I help…" he saw Jeff and quickly jumped over the desk and landed in an ape Taijutsu stance. "Naruto, get away from this man quickly!" Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Why would I do that old man?"

"That man is known as the Saw Toothed Shinigami…he is an S-class wandering mercanery. GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW NARUTO!" Naruto ignored that last order and turned to Jeff.

"Are you really that powerful Jeff?"

"No, I am a Z-rank wandering mercanery." Naruto looked up at Jeff with admiration. "Could you leave for a minute Naruto? I need to talk to the hokage." Naruto left and as soon as the door closed, they placed a privacy jutsu on the room. Before the hokage could say any thing, Jeff beat him to it. "He holds the Kyuubi doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Why would you care?"

"He and I are a lot alike. No parents and a demon sealed inside us."

"You don't mean…"

"No, I have a different kind of demon, the king of all demons to be exact." Sarutobi gulped and sat down.

"So why don't you leave him alone?"

"I'm hurt. After all, I did just save him from his death.

"You do know he avoids death every day he is alive don't you?"

"Then I guess it can't be helped…I will take him with me for six years and bring him back to become a ninja."

"I may not like it, but that may be the best thing for him. Okay, go tell him." Jeff nodded and went to tell Naruto, but found him asleep in the waiting room. The hokage came back and was going to say something, but an ANBU wearing a dog mask rushed in.

"Hokage sir, the Uchiha…"

"What abut them Kakashi?"

"Itachi just killed every one but his brother Sasuke."

"Don't worry; I will get to work on it right away." Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

"I know what you are thinking and I will capture that Itachi guy if I see him." Sarutobi nodded and Jeff took Naruto to his house, which the hokage gave him a map to. He sat down in a chair there and fell asleep.


	2. Return of Naruto

Legendary Mercenary's Student

Legendary Mercenary's Student

By

Ragnorokrising

--

Adopt From

Shigami Lord

--

**Chapter Two: Return of the Hero: Return of Naruto**

"_Hokage sir, the Uchiha…"_

"_What abut them Kakashi?"_

"_Itachi just killed every ne but his brother Sasuke."_

"_Don't worry; I will get to work on it right away." Kakashi nodded and disappeared._

"_I know what you are thinking and I will capture that Itachi guy if I see him." Sarutobi nodded and Jeff took Naruto to his house which the hokage gave him a map to. He sat down in a chair there and fell asleep._

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up and saw Jeff smiling at him. He was about to yell out for help but then he remembered what happened last night. "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning to you too Jeff." Naruto pushed him self out of bed and went to make some ramen.

"Very good indeed Naruto."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he put the instant ramen cup in the microwave.

"You are going to be coming with me for 6 years to train then will return to become a ninja…"

Naruto started to cry and before Jeff knew it Naruto was hugging him "thank you sensei!"

Jeff smiled and wrapped one arm around the kid 'I hate having a soft spot for kid's like him…' "We will leave after I grab some gear for our journey ok?"

"YES!"

Jeff shook his head 'hey Doragon sorry if I woke you…'

'_No problem hatchling what is it that you need?'_

'Was I as hyper as this kid when I was young… he lives the same way I did in the past…'

'_I believe you were a little better my hatchling. Be sure not to change his personality much…'_

'I will try' "hey Naruto…"

"Yes sensei?"

"Know a place to get some good ramen… I'm starved… and I haven't had ramen in like 2 years…"

Naruto quickly grabbed Jeff's hand then ran off towards his favorite ramen stand.

(Three Hours Later)

Naruto and Jeff walked out of the weapons shop that had tried to kick Naruto out until they saw who he was with. Jeff felt the presence of the person following them for the past three hours again and was starting to get annoyed. "Hey Naruto, why don't you go pack and I'll meet you in a few minutes?"

"Okay Jeff, I'll see you soon." he yelled as he disappeared at an amazing speed. Jeff smiled then reappeared behind a girl about Naruto's age with purple eyes.

"Little girl, why have you been stalking my student for the past three hours?" the girl squeaked and fainted from being caught 'stalking' Naruto. 'Interesting…if I am correct…wow…they think of romance so young these days.'

'_That they do hatchling._'

After ten minutes, Hinata woke up.

"Well good morning little one…" 'Am I becoming soft?'

'_Maybe'_

"h-hi…"

"Will you answer a question truthfully for me?"

"S-sure… what is it…"

"Do you have a crush on the boy I was walking with?"

Hinata froze up for about 20 minutes not sure what to say. She did take an interest in him but she was only 6… she couldn't have a crush right? "I-I don't k-know… he… he is always sad… but he appears so… so happy…"

Jeff smiled at her "well I am sorry you won't be able to get to know him for a few years…"

She snapped her head up "why… why cant I spend time with him… it isn't like he is going anywhere… right?"

Jeff frowned and said "I'm sorry but me and him are leaving for 6 years or so… but he will return for the genin exams… if you become a ninja you could get to know him then… but I will say this… he is one in a million… he has a good heart and has the will power to over come anything" 'I hope' Jeff then walked away but stopped "hey little one… what is your name?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata…"

"We will cross paths again… Hinata…" he walked off again.

(Two Hours Later)

"Hey Naruto, are you ready to go yet?" asked Jeff as Naruto finished packing all the specially made Ichiraku Instant Ramen into a third bag. He snapped it shut and Jeff sealed all his bags away into a scroll. Naruto and Jeff went to the gate and Naruto stopped to look back. 'When I return, you will recognize me as the strongest and will make me Hokage.'

"HEY NARUTO, HURRY UP OR I'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" yelled Jeff when he noticed Naruto looking at the village.

"I'm coming sensei." Naruto took off running with one thought I his head. 'Be ready Konoha, because when I come back I WILL be the strongest!'

(Six and a half Years Later)

A young male who had a dark blood red half face mask on and a bamboo hat (think Itachi's hat) and bandages covering up his whole face only leaving a small section for his right eye wearing a DARK blood red cloak with a black fire design on it with a black tank top underneath also wearing Dark blood red baggy cargo pants, a sword at his side and dark cameo combat boots was on his way towards Konoha when two low Jounin level missing-nin jumped out.

The taller of the two looked at Naruto and said "Well, well, well look what we have here Gorzo, a cute little kid walking all alone to a shinobi village. He must be going to get a mission."

The shorter and chubbier of the two said "You're right Raizo, he must be…"

The young male looked them over and said "move out of my way you weaklings…before I move you…the hard way." they laughed at him and drew a kunai each.

"Did you hear that Raizo?" said the shorter one. "He's gonna move us the painful way…let's show him painful!" the rushed at him and the male drew his own kunai and knocked them away. The missing-nin looked at their now chipped and blunt tipped kunai and growled. They reached behind them with their free hand and the taller one spoke to his partner.

"Gorzo, let's finish this punk." they threw their kunai at the male and he threw his own into them, making the enemy's fly into the air. The ninja drew two new kunai each and rushed forward. The male used one kunai to push them back as he watched the sky.

"Raizo, I'm switching to jutsu." he did some quick hand signs and inhaled, then said "You may be good with weapons but you are still a weakling." the boy opened his eyes wide and growled. A blue haze surrounded him and became a chakra outline, then exploded outward and sent rocks into the air.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" he raised his hands into the air and pulled it down, making the chakra strings that connected to the kunai pull the discarded weapons into the spinal columns of the men, killing them instantly.

'**Nice going kit. How are you going to explain this one?**' Naruto scowled.

'I'll just say I found them on the side of the road and I couldn't not take a chance at a free pay check.' he put them on his shoulder and walked towards the village. When he reached the gates, the guards yelled at him. He ignored them and kept walking. He rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Sarutobi walked out of his office and was about to speak with his secretary when a young man with two Konoha ninja on his shoulder.

"Who are and why do you have those ninja on your shoulder?" he said while dropping into a defensive stance.

"I found these two MISSING-nin on the side of the road as I traveled here and I knew they had stolen the four Sarutobi summoning scrolls and the forbidden scroll so I brought them here for the money, which I want no old man."

"SHOW THE HOKAGE SOME RESPECT!" yelled the secretary, quickly shutting up from his cold look.

"You didn't call me demon…for once." Sarutobi realized who this was and dropped the stance.

"You…follow me…now." they went into the office and closed the door, made the ANU leave, and placed a privacy jutsu. "Naruto, is that you?"

"You bet it gramps." Sarutobi pulled Naruto into a hug before he could stop him and Naruto quickly returned it back to him.

"So how were your travels?"

"Eventful I guess."

"Want to keep it a surprise huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, you came back on the day of the genin exams."

"Shit, did I miss it?"

"No you didn't…Naruto, did you get the scrolls from them?" he smiled and pulled out the scrolls. The first four were the monkey, hawk, lion and dragon contract…but the fifth was the secret scroll. "How can I repay you Naruto?"

"Well, you could let me sign the dragon contract."

"Uh, Naruto, dragons are rather picky summons…"

"…but loyal all the same."

"Okay, I guess you deserve that much. Go ahead Naruto." he unrolled it and saw it was blank but shrugged it off and signed it. Sarutobi taught him the hand seals for the jutsu.

"If they allow you to summon them summon a small one first… so don't use to much chakra…"

"Hai…" he did the hand signs "DRAGON SUMMONING ART!" with a cloud of smoke there was an Enma size dragon next to Naruto.

"I don't believe it… Naruto…" he handed the scroll to Naruto "I believe this is now yours…"

"Thank you jiji… and may I ask you for your name my new companion in arms?"

"I am known as flash… I am a speed based dragon meant for combat… and transportation…"

"Hello flash-sama my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama… I am the one who summoned you and the new holder of the dragon summoning contract… will you and your clan allow me the honor of summoning the dragon clan?"

"Just call me flash, and I should be the one adding "sama" to your name… the only dragon that you must call sama is the head of all dragons… but… no one has seen him for many years… but I have become temporary leader because I am also a strategist for our clan and not to brag but one of the smartest dragons around… and we would be honored to be summoned by you kazama-sama…"

"Please you and your clan call me just plain old Naruto… we are comrades, neither superior nor weaker in my mind… alas I must go… I have heard it is accustomed to drink with the head of a summoning clan too am I correct?"

"Yes… but we of the dragon do not require it…"

"I see… well I wish to follow tradition and will sit down to a drink with you in the near future flash to encourage good relationship with the traditionalists of the clan"

"Very well… would you like my help getting to your destination Naruto?"

"Not disrespect but I do not wish to belittle one of high class with giving me a ride…" he then whispered in to the dragons ear "and I know a transportation jutsu… and also do not fret the lord of all dragons… is still alive… but sealed away in to my sensei… because of their bond they saved each others life… and are now immortal time wise… so you or another must become head or I find a way to get in contact with my sensei…"

"Understood… I will be off Naruto… stay safe…" the dragon poofed away

"Old man I must go…" he then walked out the door before the third said a thing

'Naruto… just how strong have you become… and how did you know your heritage…'

(Academy)

Iruka was settling the class down and was about to begin role call when some one knocked on the door. He stood up and opened the door to find a mysterious looking boy at the door. "My I help you?"

"Is this Iruka Umino's class room?"

"Oh, you must be the one the Hokage said may or may not join us a month ago. You do know that since you are so late you will be considered the dead last or 'dobe' don't you?"

"I think it isn't the title that makes the ninja but the ninja themselves…they may call me dobe but I will not be the one that makes it…when I am a jounin I will be known as the Darkness Dragon of the Shinigami…not dobe."

Iruka was shocked at his confidence, but let him in none the less. "Class, this is a last second entry for the genin exam. His name is…what is your name?"

"You all may call me Darkness. If I deem you worthy I will tell you my real name, but don't expect it."

"Okay, well why don't you go take a seat by Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, please raise your hand."

The girl in the front row with an empty seat next to her raised her hand. 'Hey, that is the girl sensei said was watching me the week before we left. Maybe I should introduce myself.'

"Hello Mrs. Hyuuga, or do you prefer Hinata?"

"H-H-Hello Darkness…Hinata is fine." Naruto leaned in closer to her.

"Hello, my name is Naruto…Naruto Uzimaki…my little guardian angel from six years ago." Hinata was down for the count, but Naruto quickly woke her up with some smelling salt. "Careful Hinata or you will miss the exams."

She blushed and smiled then said "How long was I out?"

"Only a few seconds…no one knew."

"Thank you dar…Naruto."

"No problem…but remember, only call me that in private."

"Right, I promise I will."

(This next part is taken from the original so that is why the suffixes are on it.)

"Ok now then… everyone please follow me out side for accuracy throwing test and taijutsu tests"

Everyone fallowed him out with signs of nervousness well from all but 4 people. Sasuke who was smirking, Shino showing no emotion, Shikamaru thinking it was to troublesome and Naruto who was to busy looking at Hinata who was now a nervous wreck so Naruto came up behind her to try and calm her down.

He poked her sides making her jump 3 feet in to the air and when she landed she felt some ones from behind her rest their chin on her shoulder "Hinata-chan… if you do well on the test I'll take you out for a night on the town my treat…" Hinata's eyes bulged 'she is VERY cute… I may a well try my hand with her… she is also very kind…' "And if you score Kunoichi (I know I spelt it wrong it's a one time usage of the year… I'll do ANY ONE thing you want me to…" Hinata fainted making Naruto use the smelling salts waking her up

"Will you stop doing that…?"

"s-sorry…" she looked down with a sad look in her face

"Shit… I cant stay mad at you when you do that… it just makes me want to cheer you up… well lets go Hinata-chan… or else you wont get neither of them…" she fainted again causing Naruto to laugh

(Laziness time skip to the male student taijutsu test final round)

"Will Sasuke please come up to the stage" all the girls but Hinata cheered while Sasuke went up. "will darkness please come up" Naruto got up and as he started to walk up Hinata wished him luck making him turn around and raising her hand with his and lowering his mask a little while he leaned down to her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you milady" he turned around leaving a blushing Hyuuga on the teetering point of consciousness.

When Naruto got up there he looked at his opponent "ahh the Sasuke… I have heard many things about you from Itachi-san…" Sasuke heard the words; I, herd, from, and Itachi. He looked at Naruto then before the instructor spoke he lunged in to action swinging his fists like a wild beast but never connected with his target tiring himself out.

"Come on… your brother could hit me… why cant you?" that pissed Sasuke off even more

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke started doing hand seals and before he the instructor could stop him he fired the jutsu "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball!" a large fireball came flying at Naruto who just stood still taking the hit.

This caused everyone to gasp and a few girls including Hinata to shout "DARKNESS-KUN!"

"Hehe… dobe didn't move…" his smirk fell when the smoke cleared revealing an undamaged Naruto

"That all you got… Itachi's was on a whole other level that I doubt you will ever reach… time to end this…" he pulled his arm back looking strait at Sasuke "FIST OF THE DRAGON FANG!" he threw a punch at the air towards Sasuke who was about to laugh at him but was stopped when Naruto's fist was fully extended out sending a bullet of pure chakra in the shape of a dragons head with its mouth open ready to clamp down. The bullet hit Sasuke in the gut knocking him out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "pathetic… he wishes to defeat his brother who I cant defeat… and I defeated him with 1 attack at 1/100th of the usual strength…" he walked away after being announced as the winner making his way to Hinata

When Naruto got to her he did a knight's bow and said "sorry for the scare milady…" Hinata blushed at the bow knights gave to their king showing their loyalty towards them "and also sorry for being a total jackass… but I needed to know how he stands mentally… and it doesn't look good…"

Hinata was confused and asked, "w-why do you s-say that?"

"First shot at power he will take… and I fear it will not be a friend towards Konoha… so he is a danger to the village… if not watched…" Hinata didn't respond "oh and congratulations on winning the female division."

"t-thank you…" she whispered in his ear "Naruto-kun…" Naruto got up and lead Hinata back to their

seats.

"Ok now then… the female division… will be first…" Iruka went through all the girls and Hinata was last again she was top of the female population of the class

"Now the male division" he went through all the names and a few names before Sasuke was called he woke up.

Naruto was the last one called for the male division "ok so I have to make 3 clones, a transform, a substitution, and a genjutsu?"

"Correct"

"Fine…" he snapped his fingers 3 times making 3 clones in front he snapped again and one clone did a transformation he snapped again and one substituted himself with the transformed clone. And the last just went invisible. "Done"

"You didn't do a genjutsu…"

"Yes I did…"

"No…"

"Look near Mr. Emo…" everyone looked at Sasuke and saw nothing but a second afterwards Naruto's clone started to reappear. "See… I told you…"

"Amazing… but how did your clones do that…"

"They aren't academy clones… they are an advanced clone jutsu… so they are physical with some plusses added in"

"I see… well it looks like you came out on top of all three category's… this is amusing… same with you Hinata… congratulations… everyone here passes and… congratulations to you too Hinata… you made the top of the female division…"

Naruto leaned over to her and whispered in her ear "I'll pick you up at 7… and I guess you also get to have your way with me for being the top in the female division…" Hinata eeped then blushed

"And congratulations to you darkness… you did the best in the male division… but… I'm sorry to inform you, you are calcified as the "dobe" or the dead last of the class because you were only here for this test… but you still made genin…"

Naruto laughed "I know but don't care… everyone thought I was weak because they underestimated me… well I took out the "rookie" of the year in 1 attack that was weak as hell…"

"True… but you are all dismissed just come back in a week for your team's…"

Naruto sighed "finally… well I will see ya later Hinata-chan… Iruka-sensei… it is time for the 'Demon of Konoha' to go visit the old man about my time away… and to the rest of you… good day…" he sank in to the ground scaring the shit out of everyone leaving one other thought in their heads "how the

Hell did he do that?"

(Hokage's office)

The Hokage was in the middle of a meeting with the ninja clan council when a black circle appeared in the center of the room on the ground.

The first to notice was the Hokage who quickly said "everyone… we have company…" everyone stopped talking and noticed the circle of darkness.

And after a few seconds of staring a figure rose from it looking as a person was crouching down on one knee and fist to the ground while the other arm was across their chest and were leaning down so that arm was in the middle of an angled knee. The odd thing of the person was they were a figure of pure darkness but it soon turned in to Naruto.

"Hokage-sama… I have news… about the red eyes emo…"

Everyone glared at the newcomer and the Hokage asked "who am I speaking to and what is this news?"

He looked up to the Hokage and he instantly knew it was Naruto "I go by darkness sir… you allowed me to take the genin test and I passed at the head of the class today… but I had given my own test to one individual for the security of the village…"

"And the individuals name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha… his mental stability is teetering… he lets the wrong emotions to control his actions… if some one like… oh lets see… your old treacherous student… if he were to offer him 'easy strength or power' or a way to kill his brother he would do anything… and if he is not watched carefully… he will betray us…"

"I see… any suggestions?"

"Other then putting me on his team even thou I provoked him with a few segments of my past about his brother… I recommend you not allow the sound near our village… and be sure to have all teams checked for the sent of snake during the chuunin exams…"

"Why do you say this darkness-kun?"

"Because… I am the only one who knows the truth behind the Uchiha Clan murder…"

the council all looked at darkness dumbfounded "it was not Itachi's doing even thou he did kill one person… his best friend… but that was because his clan ordered his friend to assassinate him because he was to strong… but anyways a snake in the grass can do may things with a transformation… Itachi entered the estate after the murders took place… he found everyone dead but his brother who was nowhere around… and he found a katana in the head of his father… he thought he saw it before… well there was one problem… Sasuke came in and came to conclusions… and Itachi was in such shock he took the blame and made up a reason… then… then he used…" Naruto stopped

"He used what?"

"how about I show you…" he parted the wrappings from his left eye revealing a 4th level Sharingan eye "he used this eye… this eyes technique that turns 1 second in to 3 days of torture… it overloads your mind almost killing you…" he moved the bandages back over when he deactivated his eye causing questions

The Haruno clan head yelled "how do you have that eye!"

Naruto sighed "my bloodline can copy bloodlines… if I add another person's blood to mine and they happen to have a blood line… I will instantly master it… but… if I add more then one bloodline blood then I will ether be out for a few weeks… or… die…"

The council was taking in all this info when the Hokage asked "what side of your family?"

"My mother…"

"I see… did she have it?"

"Only males get it… I'm the only male to be born from the clan in over 800 years…"

"Amazing…"

"And I have none left to my clan…"

"I see… thank you I will listen to your wishes… and have a good night on the town…"

"Hokage-sama… how did you know about me and Hinata's date tonight?"

"I have my ways…"

Hiashi was confused "what about my weakling of a daughter?"

Naruto released enough KI to make the Hyuuga head choke. "Listen here… she is not weak… in fact a few selective words for her she could become stronger then you could imagine her becoming… I gave her a reason to do her best… and I said SHE COULD do something instead of you going YOU CANT do something…" his left eye turned from red Sharingan to pure blue like a blue Byukugan and then 3 tomes appeared with the tops being linked by a circle "this is my created bloodline… don't make me use it on you… it wouldn't turn out well… and I would hate to return to Hinata and say 'sorry your dad pissed me off so I turned him to a lifeless brain dead zombie…' yea… that would be a good thing for a relationship…" he deactivated his eye "I'm out of here old man… don't get to much… older… in personality wise because of these old people… see ya." he sank back in the ground leaving a black

circle which turned in to letters

"Hiashi-teme… if I hear you say Hinata-chan is weak or she cant do something… may all that is holly protect you for the wrath of a kitsune is great… but the wrath of a dragon is even greater…"

Everyone was stumped at the message even the Hokage 'Naruto what do you mean by this message'

(7 pm)

Hinata stepped outside of the clan compound and was greeted by Naruto rising out of the ground in front of her. Unable to quickly stop she collided with Naruto but nether fell. Instead Naruto held her gently. Who wasn't wearing the cloak or bandages but he did have his forehead protector over one eye.

After she got out of his arms and a few feet away they started to walk to a restaurant. As they walked she asked "n-Naruto-kun… can I ask you a q-question?"

"What do you with to know Hinata-chan?"

"W-why do you c-cover your left eye?"

Naruto sighed, "Many reasons… the main reason thou… I'm ashamed of it…"

Hinata looked at Naruto confused making Naruto sigh again "My covered eye has many bloodline abilities in it… the Byukugan… Sharingan… and many more… I hate it… my bloodline ability makes me no better then the Uchiha's… it copies any persons bloodline by just receiving their blood… I have so many bloodlines… all of them I'm ashamed to use because I stole them… I found out I can combined bloodlines… and make a new one…" he uncovered his left eye and there was nothing but white "and also this… because of my created blood line… I am blind in this eye till I use one of the bloodlines… they can only be used in this eye and that I am glad."

Hinata caught the hint of it was a touchy subject and let it go "Sorry… dark-kun… why did people look at you with such hate 6 years ago?"

Naruto physically froze up and said as quickly as he could to cover it up "what do you mean Hinata-chan?"

She noticed him freeze up and his cover up question "dark-kun… why…" (Yes it is an OOC Hinata now I don't care I like making Hinata more… bolder or we bit demanding? when she is somewhat more comfortable with… she is comfy with Naruto enough to be bold like that in here so no bitching)

Naruto sighed "I will tell you another time…"

She sighed in return as they finally gotten to the restaurant.

(1 hour later as they exit the restaurant)

"Hey Hinata-chan… want to go for a walk?"

"Sure…" Naruto smiled and they started to walk off through the park talking about them selves

(30 minutes later)

Naruto and Hinata came upon the top of the Hokage Mountain.

Hinata looked at the sight as the sun was setting "amazing…" was all she could say

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she was mystified with the beauty of the sight "isn't it… I used to come here all the time as a kid… it never fails to cheer me up…"

Hinata took it the wrong way and looked to the ground almost about to cry "oh… I'm sorry… you aren't enjoying this date because of me…"

Naruto pulled her in to a hug then looked in to her eyes gave her a smile and said in a soft voice

"Don't put words in my mouth beautiful… I never said I wasn't enjoying this time with you… I brought you here because I wanted to show you the sight and to compare it… and from what I see you beat this sight…"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and passed out. "Great… this will be fun to explain…"

--

A/N: Okay, leave a review telling me what you think, blah blah blah, etc. etc. etc.


	3. Team Building and First Mission

Legendary Mercenary's Student

By

Ragnorokrising

--

Adopted From

Shigami Lord

--

**Chapter Three: Return of a Hero: Team Building and First Mission**

Naruto pulled her in to a hug then looked in to her eyes gave her a smile and said in a soft voice

"Don't put words in my mouth beautiful… I never said I wasn't enjoying this time with you… I brought you here because I wanted to show you the sight and to compare it… and from what I see you beat this sight…"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and passed out. "Great… this will be fun to explain…"

(One Week Later)

Naruto walked towards the shadowed side of the academy walls. He had been offered an apartment but had turned it down. During the week, he had not been seen except for two days again when he had had a second date with Hinata. He walked into the shadow while making a quick hand sign and came out the shadows of his class room.

He pulled a chair out and sat down unnoticed and waited for Iruka. After a few minutes he did come in and made every one settle down. "Now, today you will…" he droned on and on and on while Naruto slept through the speech he had heard a long time again. He began to hand out teams and Naruto woke up around team six. "Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Darkness."

"Great I'm stuck with a mentally unstable avenger with a stick up his ass and a weak untrained fan girl who will never be a ninja." every one stared at Naruto in surprise as Sakura ran out crying.

"Okay, okay, now that we have that finished, team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto groaned to himself at Kiba's antics and then he looked up as the screen went all rippled.

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking through the towns back alleys when he saw a kid that fought Sasuke in the semi finals at the academy genin exam so he decided, "What the hell might as well follow him may be interesting."

He followed Kiba and saw how he looked at each woman as if finding the one with the best combination of visible assets. And after about 3 hours of following him they wound up at the hot springs, which he saw Hinata go in, just before Kiba entered.

'He better not be planning what I think he's planning…'

He was planning what he thought he was planning so he transformed and caught him before he could peek. Because of the scare he left seeing no point to be at the springs if he couldn't peek.

(End flashback)

"Now that all the teams are announced you all may leave for lunch… be back here in one hour to meet your sensei." everyone left the room as Iruka sat down. Naruto took the opportunity and appeared behind the teacher and held a kunai to his throat.

He then whispered in to his ear "Who is team seven's sensei?"

Iruka was calm "Are you committing treason Darkness… fooling Hokage-sama?"

Naruto sighed and pushed the kunai closer to his neck "Just tell me… unless you want me to tell the Hokage you are hindering the success of a double S rank mission assigned to me by the Hokage himself…"

Iruka went wide eyed and stuttered out "K-Kakashi H-Hatake"

Naruto sighed and released his hold on the teacher "Sorry about that… after 6 years I have learned if you need info use force if you need it from one person who is alone… I apologize… I will see to it that the Hokage raises your pay for the help in this mission…" Naruto sighed again "Did he have to hire the dog masked ANBU captain to be my team's sensei… he's always late… reads that stupid porn book… has stolen 1000 jutsu's… AND tried to kill me 8 years ago…" he walked out of the room in mid rant

The rants ending didn't go unheard from Iruka 'This is bad… who are you Darkness…' as he finished the thought he saw a letter on his desk so he decided to read it.

_If you are wondering who I am then I will tell you for you and me are alike… aside from 2 differences… my true name is Naruto Uzumaki, or to most of the villagers the demon spawn, the rekindler of hurtful memories… the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune…"_

To say Iruka was stunned was an understatement his favorite of the genin group was the person every one hated.

'What people said about his doesn't fit…'

(- With Naruto -)

'Gotta find Hinata… or my team…' Naruto was jumping roof to roof at a very high speed till he spotted her with both Shino and Kiba.

Naruto dropped down and said "Hello milady." giving a small bow "Mind if I steal her for a second Shino?"

Shino just looked at him then Naruto spoke again "Five minutes tops…" Shino took his head away from him "Fine… I will give you a tip about what will happen today then tomorrow for your team… but not my name…" Shino looked at him again "First your teacher will ask you about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams… then tomorrow you will have a test on teamwork doubling as a test for recon…" Shino nodded and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and took her up the road a little out of Kiba's hearing range.

"Y-you wanted to talk Darkness."

"Yes… beware of Kiba… he is a pervert… and also four hours after you meet your teacher we go out tonight?"

"S-sure… thank you for the info about Kiba…"

"Well I will see you after I meet Kakashi…"

"Wait what?"

"I got info on who my sensei was and well… he is known as always being three hours late for everything… even meetings with Hokage-jiji… I couldn't get info on yours though…"

"N-no problem Darkness…"

Naruto smiled under his mask and jumped up to the buildings and made his way back to the school finding Sasuke in the training grounds pounding on a training post, while sakura watched him from the bushes.

"Hey teme… hey teme stalker…"

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto "Dobe…"

"Well if I'm a dobe… what are you…? I mean if the 'dobe' beat you in everything you must be the dobe of dobes…" Sasuke was getting pissed off but Naruto spoke up again "Anyways I didn't come here to fight… I know who our sensei is… and he is going to annoy you both to no end…"

Sakura came out from the bushes "Why's that?"

"He is known as the copy cat-nin… Sharingan Kakashi… also known for ALWAYS being 3 hours late… and a pervert…" this pissed Sasuke and Sakura off to no end "So if you wish to wait for him go ahead but I would rather train more… then sit in a chair for three hours." he then left the 2 where they stood.

(Three Hours Later)

Naruto stepped in to the room were Sasuke and sakura were waiting to be greeted with Sakura yelling "WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Like I said… our sensei is ALWAYS three hour late so I was training imp guessing you both waited for thee three hours…? I warned you… oh and get up he's here…"

After Naruto was done speaking the door opened and a head with silverish hair pokes itself in "Team seven… follow me." they followed the silver haired ninja.

"Ok tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams…"

Sakura was about to speak but Naruto shut her up by speaking first "I have many things I like… mostly training my dislikes are few but I hate snakes… and people who judge people before getting to know them… my hobbies are training and hanging out with the few I trust and care for… and my dream in life is to surpass the past Hokage's…"

"Thank you… umm…"

"Darkness… you have not earned the right to know my real name…"

"I see…" 'He may be a problem if he can't trust me or his teammates… that is if they pass' "Your turn…" he pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura… I like…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed "I dislike Darkness no baka…" Naruto rolled his eyes "And my hobbies are…" she looked at Sasuke again and blushed again "And my dreams are…" looked at Sasuke and squealed, making Naruto scream out "RAPIST!"

'Great a fan girl.' "Ok now your turn Mr Emo…"

"I dislike everything… I like nothing… I have no hobbies… and dream is the wrong word… I have an ambition to kill a certain some one…"

'Ok… I have an emo avenger that will do anything for power… a fan girl of said emo… and... Darkness who trusts few people for some reason…' "Alright… tomorrow meet me at training ground seven around seven a.m. for your final test…" Sakura was about to say something but Naruto spoke up.

"Kakashi… don't say don't eat for the stupid bell test… this is all he needed to tell us… tomorrow we will prove if we are worthy of being ninja's or not… now I need to talk to Kakashi alone… now we will see you later…" he grabbed Kakashi by the arm and they both puffed out of existence.

(ANBU training ground 12)

"Ok Kakashi… we need to talk…"

"Yes we do Darkness…"

"I will tell you my name… not because you deserve to know but… need to know and I need to know your opinion of me…"

"I see… well my opinion of you is some one I couldn't trust my life with…"

"Because I don't trust people I have learned not to… Kakashi you have no idea how my life was before I left this village… I used to be all happy… on the outside… but I was depressed on the inside… I was beaten repeatedly by everyone… I grew up alone… at one point I grew up on the streets… and then I was taken away and it all changed… I can't trust people who hurt me for no reason… or people who could turn on me in the future…"

"My name is both a curse and a gift and what I do for this village everyday of my life has earned me my personal hell on earth… my true name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… legacy of your sensei… and the jailer of Kyuubi no kitsune… and the only summoner of dragons…"

Kakashi was shocked and Naruto never gave him time to speak "I'm on this team to watch the unstable Uchiha and I will tell you this now… I will defy your orders if need be to complete a mission… I am an undercover Ronin… and I only listen to the Hokage…" Naruto jumped off in to the trees returning to town.

(Next day)

Naruto got home around ten and fell asleep around eleven after he went out with Hinata for dinner and then trained for a while. He woke up the next day around four am fully charged and ready to go after he showered and ate some breakfast.

It is now about ten in the morning and Naruto is just arriving to training ground seven where he is to take his genin test.

Sakura saw him walking towards them and screamed at the top of her lungs "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto looked in to her eyes with his one visible eye and said flatly "So… our sensei is again ALWAYS late by three hours… and also… you aren't a very good ninja by the way… to loud and obnoxious…" sakura was about to scream at him again but Kakashi got there.

"Yo."

That distracted Sakura who then yelled at Kakashi "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Yea… sorry about that… I had to find my alarm clock then rescue a fish that was drowning so I had to go rent a tape about giving fish CPR and the tape was about an hour long then I had to return the tape but I had to wait in line…"

Sakura then looked at him "Oh… sorry then…" Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped because of her believing his obvious lie.

"Ok… anyways…" he pulled out 2 bells "You have till noon to retrieve a bell from me… if you retrieve a bell you pass."

Sakura put one and one together and saw they had an extra one that didn't fit in to the equation "But sensei… that would mean only 2 of us would pass… what would happen to the person who doesn't get a bell?"

"They get sent back to the academy… if they're lucky… but come at me with the intention to kill me… now… START!" Sakura and Sasuke took off into the trees leaving Naruto who went over to one of the three training posts near the center of the training ground, and sat down and pulled out a book.

--

"_**How to torture a perverted sensei**_"

Picture

Of

A burning 'Icha Icha' book

By: Naruto Uzumaki

Editor: Naruto Uzumaki

1001 ways to torture perverts edition

--

"Hey Darkness…"

Naruto looked up from the book and asked "Yes sensei?"

"What you reading?"

Naruto smirked under his bandages and mask "It's a great book… very informative…" he showed Kakashi the book cover and Kakashi paled at the cover.

"Y-you really shouldn't read that type of literature at your age Darkness…"

"Like what you read is any better?"

"Touché."

"Now about our test…"

"Yes?"

"Can Sakura and Sasuke please have a bell each?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile and said "Sure" emo and emo-lover fell out of the trees they were hiding in "But darkness… you must go back to the academy…"

"Meh… I can always get the old man to make me an ANBU or go on another 6 year training mission with my Ronin sensei or become a Ronin myself… very tempting… more places to see… more people to meet… more perverts to torture…"

"So you would sacrifice yourself for these two?"

"Sure… I may not have known them for very long… and I know they are both BAKAS even thou they are called geniuses… I owe it to the old man to help his villages little ones play ninja…"

Sakura was stupid and said "SHUT IT DARKNESS YOU'RE THE BAKA HERE!"

Kakashi and Naruto broke out laughing and Naruto said "So your saying because I single handedly passed our test… are you calling me a baka for looking underneath the underneath of the situation when the two so called geniuses failed to do?"

Kakashi stopped laughing "So Darkness what was the test real purpose then?

Naruto laughed "Teamwork… but… you left open a loop whole… we used no teamwork but I showed that I would take a blow for my team even if they wouldn't and also they receive a bell and because of the test they pass…"

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile "Correct… you are the first team to ever pass the test… meet me here at seven am and we will do training till ten am then do a few D-rank missions…"

Naruto laughed "Ok so we do missions tomorrow after we ether sit around or train waiting for you… oh wait correction… you three will do D-rank missions… while I'm being hounded by the old man for like a week wanting to know my life story away from here… what ever I will see you tomorrow sensei and bakas." Naruto walked away and when he was out of their sight range he burst in to dark flames

(1 month later)

(Over the radio devices)

"This is Pinky I'm in position."

"Alright pinky, Emo you in position?"

"… Emo in position… I hate you all…"

"Yo perv… Darkness Dragon has captured target…can I kill it yet?"

"No…"

"Fine Darkness heading back to extraction final point…"

(Normal now)

Naruto went up in to black flames and appeared outside the Hokage office and entered.

"Hey old man… I got the damn cat…"

"Good job darkness… ready for a double payday?"

"That day already?"

"Yes… it's the end of the week like always…"

"Sorry… lost track of days… thanks for remembering Saru-jiji." he handed the cat that was in his arms to the fire lord's wife "Erm… may I suggest hugging her softer… I don't know why but she keeps saying and I quote 'don't hold me so tight or I'll run away again!'"

Everyone in the room looked at him weirdly "what… how the hell am I supposed to know I could understand animals…" 'Damn you Valakus… I blame you… same with you Kyu…'

'**I love you too kit'**

'**I agree with the fox my little hatchling'**

'**Will you 2 please be a little quieter…? I may be a sword spirit that isn't as powerful as either of you bit could you please respect my sleep time… remember I guard him during the night… I sleep at this time…'**

'_**Sorry Shin'**_

'_**I forgive you now will you 3 be a little quieter or turn to your human forums so it isn't so loud so I can sleep…'**_

'**Will dood Shin… goodnight'**

The third was amazed (he still doesn't know he holds more then just the fox) "Darkness… could that be a blood line?"

"I don't know… I don't think I have taken an animal clans blood yet…"

"I see… ah about time you three got here… you just missed some VERY interesting news about Darkness…"

Sasuke scoffed "What he can talk to animals?"

The third smiled and Kakashi's visible eye widened "WHAT!"

"Hush Kakashi… he some how understands animals… like we just found out Tora threatens the fire lords wife that she'll run away if she holds her to tight…"

"I see… well can we have another mission?"

"Sure…" he reached towards the D-rank pile but Naruto spoke up.

"Saru-jiji… could we please have at least a C-rank mission… we already completed 109 D-ranks…"

"110 dobe."

"What ever teme… the other rookies only have about 20 under their belts… and don't go through the little run down of what gets what Iruka… we know… but how are we supposed to prove our selves without anything to prove ourselves with?"

"Fine Dark you got your mission… but… you will be paired up with team eight also."

"Fine if that is all I will…"

"Hold on Naru…"

"Old man… what did I tell you last week calling me that?"

"Fine… Dark you must first meet the client seeing as you will be protecting him…"

"Fine… then can I leave… I need to do some training before I get weaker…"

"Tazuna please come in here…"

An old man came walking in taking a drink of sake as he entered "So these are the 'ninja' that are supposed to protect me… they look as they would piss them selves if they got atta…" the man stopped there as a kunai was placed along the man's neck by Naruto.

"Old man… I have killed more people then there are people in Konoha since I was seven… if you insult me ever again… what is one more body to the count even if the body is the one I must protect?" everyone paled at the actions Naruto was taking but no one could move after hearing his current body count estimate of about 93,000 people. "Now I will be leaving before this drunken bastard signs his death warrant…" Naruto took the kunai off the man's neck and sheathed it then walked out but at the door stopped "I will inform team eight of this…" he walked out then after closing the door bursts in black flames again.

(Training Ground Eight)

Naruto zoned from the Hokage's office to Training Ground Eight's forest sector in hopes of finding Hinata and her team who were training in the lake section about half a mile north of Naruto's position so he made his way to Hinata's specific chakra signature.

When Naruto got there Shino and Kiba were sparing while Hinata was sparing with Kurenai. Shino was beating Kiba while Hinata and Kurenai were par with each other, you could mistake their spar as a game of hit for hit. "Yo."

Everyone stopped fighting and looked over at Naruto (Akamaru) /Grrr it's the boy who smells of fox and smoke./

"Akamaru… shut up about the smell of fox comment…" everyone looked even harder at Naruto

/You can understand me/?

"Yes… I can understand you… I guess I can talk to animals for some reason… well understand their tongue and speak to them in mine…"

/Well you do smell like a fox and also I smell smoke when ever you are around… you use fire a lot?/

"Yes and no… you will find out later alright? I'm just not ready to tell yet… but anyways before I was having a conversation with Akamaru… team seven and team eight are assigned to a mid C-rank mission because the third is giving us all a chance to say 'hey I'm ready to do C-rank missions' and also he may think team seven can't take it alone because of Sasuke not willing to work with a team and Sakura never training… just watching Sasuke… and then there is the oh so favoritism teacher named Kakashi who would get the other two killed…"

Kurenai looked in to Naruto's eyes and noted that he was telling the truth "Alright Darkness…"

"Kurenai… could you follow me please?"

Kurenai looked him in the eye and said "What ever you have to say to me can be told to my team…"

Naruto laughed darkly "So you will risk their safety… what if what I was going to tell you could get you killed for just saying one word of it?"

Kurenai was wide eyed reflecting on her earlier comment then gave a little bow to Naruto "Sorry Darkness… I was out of line…"

"Forgiven… but please follow me…" Kurenai nodded and started to follow but Kiba had to be an idiot

"HEY DON'T DISRESPECT OUR SENSEI!" Kiba charged at Naruto whose back was towards Kiba and when he was within an inch of hitting Naruto he was slammed in to a boulder making a dent the length of two of him volume wise and had a kunai held to his neck scorpion style (stab like).

"Kiba… shut up… she has to earn respect from me… not be granted right away by me…" Naruto didn't release Kiba or move the kunai till Hinata came over to him.

"D-Dark… please put away the kunai…"she stood in the middle of Kiba and Naruto in-between Naruto's arms. She reached back and pulled the arm with the kunai back a little and guided it back over to Naruto. Then she reached up and engulfed him in a small hug "Now release him Dark… for me?"

Naruto removed his hand from Kiba and brought it to Hinata's cheek then with his other hand lowered his mask then gently kissed her on the lips then pulled the mask back up "Fine I will leave the mutt alone… this time…" he then picked a dazed Hinata bridal style and motioned Kurenai to follow.

(Ten minutes later far in the woods section)

"Hinata-chan… wake up…" Hinata stirred awake but still dazed so she snuggled in to him

"Mm Naru is warm…"

"Hina… we have company you know…"

Hinata froze up and clamped on to Naruto "I'm so sorry Naru… I… I didn't mean to… please don't hate me…"

Naruto pulled off his mask and gave Hinata another kiss not even caring about Kurenai's shocked face seeing his whisker marks "Shh… I could never hate you my Hina-hime… that is what I was going to tell her anyways… along with telling you a view changing opinion of me." Hinata was about to speak but he silenced her with his lips she took the hint.

"now then Kurenai… my real name is Naruto Uzumaki… son of Kushina Uzumaki… and son of Minato Namikaze also known as the fourth Hokage…" their eyes lit up in surprise "But that is not all… this is the real reason I wanted you here Hinata… so you could know the real me before we get any farther in our relationship… the night of the Kyuubi's 'death' I was born… the Kyuubi is not dead…" this information shocked Hinata badly "But… she is as good as dead… a demon can't be killed… they can only be sealed… and with Kyuubi's mass amount of chakra she needed to be sealed in to a newborn child… my father chose who would protect this village that night… he chose his own son because he couldn't ask just any random family for their kid to become a demon container…" Hinata was crying a little hearing all this "I was meant to be seen as a hero in this village… but I'm seen as a demon… and hunted like one too…" Hinata embraced Naruto.

"You are no demon… you are my Naru…"

Naruto smiled at the girl snuggling her head in to his neck "Then I have no regrets telling you that then" he whispered in to her ear "Or this… I love you." Hinata passed out and Naruto started to laugh.

"Um Dark… why did Hinata pass out?"

"I told her I love her and well… she passed out from surprise and from taking in a lot of information."

"I see… but why do you go by darkness Naruto?"

"Lets see… if I went by Naruto then everyone in the village who hates me would form a mob and come after me… I really don't want to add half the population of Konoha on my body count bigger then Konoha… just leave that info for now… oh… and bring matches to burn Kakashi's book he will read it non stop even if your with us or not…" she nodded "Thank you for your time and sorry for making Hina-chan pass out… I still need to pack up we leave in three hours… see ya." he walked away and again once out of sight he burst in to black flames.

(Five hours later)

Teams seven and eight were walking from Konoha to wave in a double diamond formation Naruto and Hinata in front, Sakura and Shino on the left, Kiba Sasuke on the right, Kurenai and Kakashi in the back, and the drunk in the center. Kiba and sakura kept asking questions about wave while Shino and Sasuke were silent. Kakashi was reading his perverted book while Kurenai read a romance novel. And in the front Naruto had his arm around Hinata's waist holding her close to him while they were having a small conversation while passing a puddle. As soon as they passed the puddle 2 missing-nins popped out and killed Kurenai and Kakashi by wrapping them in a chain and pulling it through them.

--

A/N: Okay, you guys have to wait. I love doing that but please bear with me for a while because…well, girl problems simply.


	4. Ending Wave's Troubles

Legendary Mercenary's Student

Legendary Mercenary's Student

By

Ragnorokrising

--

Adopted From

Shigami Lord

--

**Chapter Four: Return of a Hero: Ending Wave's Troubles**

Most of the genin were in shock at seeing their sensei's being sliced to pieces, especially so easily, except Naruto. "One down, seven to go." Naruto laughed and let go off the shaken Hinata.

"Demon Brothers, front and center NOW!" they turned to ask why, but quickly dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Darkness, sir, please don't kill us, we didn't know you were here." he laughed again.

"It's okay guys. Now, why are you after the bridge builder?"

"The local tyrant, Gato, he offered us a LARGE amount of money to take out the bridge builder."

"I see…and this Gato gave the four of you the assignment and you accepted?"

"Yes sir, we did."

"Okay, I will spare you, but did you get any information on that group I told you about last time we met?"

"No, we are still working on that sir."

"Alright, keep your eyes open for them and give me any information you find on them as soon as it is found…I have one more request of you."

"What is it sir?"

"Do you have any unused jutsu scrolls on wind, water and healing jutsu?" they looked at each other and nodded.

"We have a few at the hide out."

"Okay, round them up and bring them to Tazuna's house. I'll transfer the required money to your account. Oh, and don't tell Zabuza I am here. I want a good fight, not for him to cower because if he hurts me he'll piss off Jeff."

"Yes Sir… is that all Darkness Sir?"

"Yes, you may now leave." they nodded then liquefied. Naruto turned around to see eight questioning looks on every ones faces

"What?"

"Dobe… what was that about…?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about…"

"Darkness…"

"Shino… I will tell you if it is needed if not then I will use my right of higher authority and not tell you."

"Idiot… answers Sasuke!"

"Shut it pinky… I don't have a problem killing you if you piss me off, and mutt I suggest stepping away from Hinata before I have to remove your arm…" everyone but Kakashi and Kurenai looked back at Hinata and saw that Kiba was trying to grab her ass while she was in shock of the event that just took place.

Both of the jounin said in unison "Darkness… I order you to tell us why you let those two go and why did they call you Darkness sir!?"

"Ok first Kakashi… fuck off what did I tell you about your authority over me… and Kurenai you also have no authority over me but I respect you for being a Genjutsu master and a determined Kunoichi so I will tell you a little of the reasoning in two words… my sensei." with that Naruto walked past them returning to the front with Hinata who pulled him in to a kiss "Well aren't you bold today… and in public at that…" they both started to laugh a little "Don't worry old man I will continue to protect you… I was assigned a job as a Ronin I can't decline… for Ronin jobs have no rank… a job is a job and by Ronin code I finish what I started no matter the payout…" Naruto and Hinata started to walk towards wave again leaving four stumped genin, two stumped jounin and a thankful bridge builder.

Naruto and Hinata stopped and looked back then Naruto said "Hey old man if you don't move we won't get to wave tomorrow and as I have heard from rumors you have a country to save." Tazuna caught up to them and the three continued on.

"Well Kakashi?"

"I have no clue Kurenai. This is now an A-rank mission, and we have a suspicious ally at hand."

"Let's ask our genin if they want to continue or not."

"Fine…" Kakashi turned around and said in a louder tone "Alright this is now an A-rank mission… three ranks above what you should be getting… do you four wish to continue… seeing as Naruto took Hinata with him."

Kiba being the over confident jack ass he is said ever so confidently "I could take on anyone so I will continue!"

Sasuke not wanting to be bettered by Naruto or Kiba said "It will help me reach my ambition…"

Sakura being ever so fan girlish said "Where Sasuke goes I will go…"

Shino being the smart one looked at the three fellow genins then to the two jounin "Logically we are not ready and should not go but I want answers and if continuing on is the only way to get those answers I will continue."

Kurenai slapped her hand to her forehead "Ok then let's go catch up to Naruto and Hinata…"

After about two minutes the small group caught up to Naruto and Hinata "Yo… nice of you to join us… hey Kakashi you have the latest issue Bingo Book?"

"Yes… why…"

"Can I see it please?"

Kakashi pulled a black book out of his back pocket and tossed it to Naruto who caught it "Ok then lets see…" he went through the book and stopped at a page and started to laugh his ass off making everyone raise an eyebrow.

Sakura was mad because she wanted to know why he was laughing "Why are you laughing idiot!?"

"Well lets see… my sensei's old bounty in the bingo book given by Rock was I'd say one hundred million and now it is twelve billion and a warning if in his path don't confront him run away and if he says something to you answer with complete honesty or your dead…" the two jounin paled at that info because they knew what a price increase of that magnitude entailed… killing a Kage's family, killing the Kage, and taking many scrolls from their vaults then most likely killing a lot of people trying getting out. Naruto flipped a couple more pages and fell over laughing again.

"What now Naruto?"

"My bounty is more then sensei's…" all the genins but Hinata were thinking he was crazy or he was lying while the two Jounin looked wide eyed and the bridge builder looked at him with fear. Hinata being right next to him after helping him up looked as if she was proud of him and amazed.

Sasuke not wanting to be seen as weaker to the stronger person in question smirked then said "Dobe… stop lying we all know you don't have a bounty that high."

"Well emo I really don't care what you three idiots think or what Shino ,well maybe Shino, thinks and if you want proof…" he walked over to Kurenai and handed her the open bingo book to his page "Let Kurenai read my page." everyone looked at Kurenai.

"Fine let's see…"

Ninja Rank: S Class  
Name: Darkness (Uzumaki Naruto the real line is Uzumaki Naruto AKA Darkness)  
nickname: Dragon of the Darkness and the Flames  
Age: 13  
Rank: Ronin  
Village: unknown at time  
Element: wind/fire/darkness  
notable features: Blond hair, covers left eye, average size, 3 whisker marks on cheeks  
Warning: do not piss off  
trademark: Headband with a dragon etched in  
trademark Jutsu: Darkness Clone, Darkness realm  
Bounty total: nine hundred twenty billion  
crimes:  
Killed 22,329 Sound/Cloud/Rock genin: Two hundred million  
Killed 30,592 Sound/Cloud/Rock Chunnin: Seven hundred million  
Killed 10,053 Sound/Cloud/Rock Jounin: Nine hundred million  
Killed 11,007 Sound/Cloud/Rock ANBU: One billion  
killed 15,039 Sound/Cloud/Rock Hunter Nin: Ten billion  
stolen 900,000,000,000 from Sound/Cloud/Rock treasury 's: Two hundred billion  
stolen over 500 different jutsu scrolls from Rock: Two hundred million  
parentage: Seven hundred and seven million  
kill count: estimated at One hundred twenty three thousand

"Wow that is quite the record Naruto. Are these kill counts correct?"

"Great you had to say the kill counts. Yes they are. I guess I killed seven jounin that were actually ANBU…damn."

Everyone but Hinata and Shino were afraid of Naruto now even Sasuke. Shino walked up to Naruto and held out his hand as to shake Naruto's hand who greeted the gesture with his hand "Thank you for being on our side Darkness… but may I ask who your parents are?"

"You could but you wouldn't get an answer till I get Rock and Cloud off my ass because of them."

"I see…" Shino gave a small bow and returned to his position next to Sakura.

"Oh and Shino, don't call me anything but Darkness… just plain old Darkness even though you are calling me Darkness because of my record Honestly they were only killed by me when they attacked sensei, so they were mostly stolen kills for most jounin, ANBU, and hunter nin's."

Kakashi seeing a flaw in that asked "How could they tell who landed the actual killing blow?"

"The style of how they were killed. I killed most by decapitation or slit necks… sensei… he was a scythe user. So he cut people in half. Oh and also with me, if I get pissed off I slice them in to pieces, but I know I can beat a high jounin and ANBU if I try mid jounin normal combat low jounin normal combat. Everything else is usually easy though I do want to try a Sannin. The jackass pedophile Orochimaru never came out to play thought, but I'll get him soon."

"I see…" they walked in silence for till it reached sunset "Hey, you all want to get to wave before night? I really don't feel like sleeping in a tent."

Tazuna thought about it and said "If it was possible sure." everyone else nodded

"Ok then. Hold on I may have to do this twice. SUMMONING ART: DRAGON STYLE!"

Flash appeared and noticed Naruto was with people before speaking "Hello Darkness may I be of assistance?"

"Yea, I was wondering if you could send a dragon that could transport the nine of us?" he pointed around to everyone "To wave country. But no taller then the silver haired pervert."

"Yes, I know of one and he is also decent with speed. You wish for me to call him once I go back?"

"If you could, and tell Kron I want another duel that was very fun. Are most dragons that strong?"

"Its either we are fast or strong. He was a low strength compared to most strength based dragons."

"Wow, if I need a good spar I'm calling for another dragon. Oh how's his arm by the way?"

"Fully healed thank you for caring."

"Well you allow me to summon you all and it was me who injured him so shouldn't I care. Also Val would try to kill me if I didn't."

"True. To bad you couldn't spar with her. She is the strongest dragon in history. She crushed a whole island with her tail."

"What about Doragon?"

"He was faster then light and he was the smartest person you would ever meet."

"Wow, but thank you again Flash and also sorry to bother you if I woke you up again or called you from a meeting."

"No worries." the dragon puffed out of existence.

"Ok let's get our ride. SUMMONING ART: DRGON STYLE!"

A seven foot tall three foot wide thirty foot long black colored dragon appeared in front of Naruto and the group. "Hello my name is Swiftwing. It is nice to serve you Darkness. I am ready to leave when ever you and your group are ready."

"Alright, everyone on." Naruto jumped up and sat about five feet from the head, body, and wing connection point and pulled Hinata up to sit in front of him with both legs on one side allowing her to snuggle in to Naruto's chest and take a nap. No one else moved "Hello… you all coming or what?"

Kakashi then replied "Darkness… how did you summon a dragon?"

"Umm, I signed the scroll."

"Darkness, that scroll was stolen awhile ago, and also the dragons are very picky."

"Didn't you hear my kill count? On my way back to the village I was jumped by the two who stole the thirds family scrolls. I killed them both kind of. I deflected their own kunai back at them and then used chakra strings to pull the kunai down and kill them. And I retrieved the scrolls"

"Give me the scrolls now Darkness."

"Ok, first, Kakashi remember your authority to me I only answer to the Hokage. Second I don't have them I gave them back to the third. And finally he allowed me to test my luck on the dragon summoning scroll and they allowed me to pass for reasons that you don't need to know. And because I passed I am now the holder of the dragon (in a whisper) and fox (normal tone) summoning scroll."

"I will bring this up with the Hokage Darkness."

"Go right ahead. The dragon always stays honorable and I follow that same code, right Swiftwing?"

"Yes Darkness. Will you all please get on so my orders from Darkness can be completed? Or do I have to pick you up one at a time with my teeth?"

"Umm… Swift don't pick those ones up with your teeth." he pointed at Kiba then Kakashi and then Sasuke "The first would taste like dog and pervert, the second will taste like pervert and a little bit of dog, then the last one will taste like emo."

"Yuk! emo tastes nasty."

"I will take your word for it. Now hurry the fuck so we get there before night." everyone got on and they started to fly away.

(A/n if anyone wants to know the seating order it is Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Tazuna, Kurenai, pinky, pervert, animal rapist, emo)

(Three hours later a couple hours in to the night)

They reached Tazuna's house and got introduced to his daughter and her son then got situated in rooms after her son went all doom and gloom emo on them and also getting a package from the demon brothers.

"Hey when is Zabuza attacking?"

"In two weeks Darkness Sir."

"Haku still Haku?"

"Yes."

"Excellent I get to see her again. Very well you to are free to go, and thank you once again for the scrolls."

The demon brothers gave Naruto a smile and bowed "Anytime Darkness sir, we are glad to work for you anytime"

"Hmm that could be arranged once I have my fight with Zabuza. Just don't get duped by the tiny bastard."

"Yes!" the demon brothers liquefied once again.

"They love using that jutsu. I wonder if they tried the one I made them?" he shrugged it off and made his way back to the couch with a small scroll in had which he placed in his pocket before sitting down next to a half asleep Hinata butting his arm around the back of her head letting her snuggle her head into his chest.

"Hinata, you need to get some sleep ok?"

She snuggled in to his chest a little more then stopped "Can't we stay like this a little more?"

"If you want to fall asleep like this its fine with me."

She smiled "Thank you Naruto." she whispered then fell asleep

"Good night, YAWN Hina." he rested his head on hers then fell asleep.

In the morning Naruto woke up to six people looking at him making him confused.

"Morning?"

Sakura wanted one answer "Darkness, what's up with your left eye? Are you blind in it?"

"Huh?" he reached up to his left eye and noticed it was uncovered "Who uncovered my eye?" everyone pointed at Kiba.

"Kiba… Kiba… Kiba…" he closed his eyes and reopened then his left eye revealing that it was now pure blue like a blue Byukugan and then three tomes appeared with the tops being linked by a circle.

"Bad move." he looked in to Kiba's eyes and he fell over in a spasm.

Kurenai being worried for her student went to his aid "What the hell happened to him!?"

"That was punishment for revealing my cursed left eye and if anyone ever talks about my left eye or what just happened and I catch word of it, best hope you can learn to sleep with one eye open." he closed his eyes and recovered his left eye with his a headband that was under the Konoha headband that had the image of a dragon etched in to it. He was about to get up but finally felt the pressure of Hinata on his side.

'Damn… go to wait before I go train…' "Now if you all would stop staring at me, I won't have to use my eye on anyone till our fight with Zabuza." everyone scattered and he noticed the family of the house "Sorry about that Tazuna. You three don't have to be afraid of me, they just pissed me off doing that. I'm aloud to hold my own secrets am I not?"

"Right you are kid, right you are."

Naruto looked straight then up to the ceiling and sighed. "Good thing Hinata-chan didn't see that." he felt her snuggle in to his chest again 'I guess she'll wake up soon…'

And just as Naruto thought after ten minutes after the incident Hinata woke up.

"Morning Hinata." he gave her a smile that was hidden below his mask. She noticed she was laying against Naruto and jolted back eeping a little "M-morning Naru." Naruto gave a small laugh at his shy girlfriend.

"Shall we go train a little after we eat breakfast Hinata?"

"Sure." they both got up and ate some breakfast then left to go train while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura guarded the bridge builder while Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba trained on tree walking. The next day the two teams switched places and it continued on that line for the rest of the two weeks.

On the day they would fight Zabuza Hinata and Naruto were both still asleep because they were exhausted from last night's training that lasted till one A.M. so everyone else left for the bridge leaving Naruto and Hinata.

(At the bridge)

The group arrived at the bridge to fine it covered in mist and many of the workers injured with three mist missing-nins and one mist hunter-nin

"Ahh copy cat Kakashi, Konoha's ice queen Kurenai also known as the Genjutsu Mistress. Hand over the bridge builder and I won't kill you or the kids."

"No can do Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist."

"Then we get to do this the fun way" Kakashi and Kurenai charged at Zabuza while Kiba and Shino went after the demon brothers and Sasuke after the hunter-nin while Sakura stood with Tazuna.

(At the house)

There was a loud scream that woke both Hinata and Naruto up "Shit Hinata, I need to see what's going on." she nodded and released him and followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen to see two swordsmen attacking Inari but before the sword connected with Inari Naruto pull them from their grasps and made them float with chakra strings.

"Hey weakling, don't even think about leaving here alive!" Naruto swung the blade up and sliced off the first's swordsman's head off then bombarded the one holding Inari's mother with stabs and stabbed him through the eye over her shoulder. Inari and his mother both passed out seeing Naruto kill those two so easily in such a bloody manner.

"Hey Hinata, if the others aren't here then they are all at the bridge. We have to hurry. I want that fight with Zabuza." she nodded and they both ran out the door at high speed to the bridge.

Once they got to the bridge the arrived to see Kiba and Shino getting there asses handed to them by the demon brothers making current company have to help them while Kakashi took on Zabuza and was losing while Sasuke was inside a dome of floating ice walls being pelted by ice senbon needles

"Wow, I guess the demon brothers were training too. I have to complement them afterwards. ready to go help Kakashi Hinata?"

"Yeah… but what about Sasuke?"

"Oh don't worry about him he isn't in any life and death situation."

"Why do you say that Naru?"

"Haku doesn't agree with killing her opponents so she uses senbon needles to make people go in to a fake death or make some one fall asleep or paralyze some one."

"I see."

"Now then if I know Zabuza he still hasn't taken off his weight seals on his sword so I can still get a good fight in." he pulled his mask down and kissed Hinata "Ready now?"

She swung her head no then gave Naruto a kiss "Now I'm ready." Naruto smiled then put his mask back and they both charged in at Zabuza.

Zabuza was standing over Kakashi about to swipe his sword when two blurs hit him sending him flying "What the hell!" was all Kakashi could make out before he passed out.

"Hey Hinata, mind getting pervert out of here?"

"Man, why do I have to move the perv?" she was about to pick up Kakashi when a large sword was coming down over her making Naruto have to push her out of the way. The end result was Hinata getting a large cut from her right shoulder to her lower left waist causing her to scream in pain.

"Zabuza!" Naruto looked up to the swordsman in front of him, flared his chakra to different points on his body and uncovered his left eye.

Zabuza had his eyes closed as he spoke "Well ain't you lucky kid you get to suffer for twenty minutes before you die of blood lost because of this fool, who will- Oh Shit!" he opened his eyes to see Naruto with his left eye uncovered and black chakra surrounding his fist and started to panic "W-what are y-you doing here Darkness?"

"I was doing a mission and was going to use this as a reasoning to have a friendly fight with you but, you just screwed your self over by trying to kill my girlfriend!" he flared his normal chakra around him and a small crater was created.

"I-I'm s-sorry Darkness!"

Naruto started laughing and suddenly stopped and said "Kurenai move Hinata over with Sakura and ask the one who looks like a rouge hunter-nin to go over there and heal her for me." Kurenai quickly nodded remembering what happened earlier picked, Hinata up and jumped over to Sakura "Thank you. Kiba, Shino get Kakashi away!" then ran in and grabbed Kakashi and ran over to Sakura.

"Now then…" his left eye turned in to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan as he focused his chakra again. "TSUKUYOMI!" everything went black and dark red and Zabuza was tied to a cross with Naruto standing in front of him with a sword stabbing him and counting down from seventy two hours. When it was over Zabuza fell to his knees panting hard.

"Oh… it isn't over Zabuza…" he held his right arm out to his left and it was coated in a black chakra then red chakra then white chakra and then blue chakra "This will be your final judgment. If you live after this I will spare you. If not well, there wouldn't be anything to spare. FIST OF FOUR JUDGMENTS!" he slammed his right fist in to the gut of Zabuza making him stumble backwards.

"Hehe kid I survived"

"Not finished bastard!" he held his right arm strait up showing all four layers of chakra still on it "First Judgment!" the blue layer flashed then disappeared and Zabuza grunted in pain. "Second Judgment!" the white layer flashed then disappeared and Zabuza screamed in pain this time. "Third Judgment!" the red layer flashed then disappeared and Zabuza fell to the ground clutching his head screaming in pain "Final Judgment!!" the black layer exploded instead of flashing and disappeared and then Zabuza was holding his head screaming while rolling around riving in pain for about three minutes before stopping and panting trying to catch his breath.

"Well I'm impressed you're the second person that has survived that attack out of about ten thousand so I will spare you for trying to kill Hinata, but if you cross me again, I will use my other eye." Naruto covered his left eye then picked up Zabuza and carried him over to everyone else who was mostly staring in amazement on how easily Naruto beat Zabuza who held his own against two jounin and then wiped the floor with Kakashi who is one of the best jounin Konoha had. "Haku how is Hinata?"

"Well, I will not lie to you cousin. She is hurt really badly, but if I use some of your chakra I could heal her so she is good as new, but I do have to tell you something."

"What?"

"She has A LOT of bruising on her back looking as if she was beaten since a very young age."

Naruto sighed "Great now I have to protect her from her own father. But anyways use as much as needed, no more though. We don't know the effects of what could happen."

"Yeah I know Na-Darkness." she was able to catch her self as Naruto channeled black chakra to his arm and allowed Haku to use it to heal Hinata. Kakashi was focused on the chakra when he woke up and decided when they were alone to get some answers even if Naruto was higher then him in the food chain or he would get Kurenai to get the info because he seems to tell her more about him then him.

After Haku healed up Hinata she held up Zabuza then Kakashi then everyone else's little wounds while explaining over and over again to the idiot genins who don't listen that Sasuke is not dead just in a fake death state that will last a week or two. They were about to head back to Tazuna's house but Gato decided to break his contract with about 500 mercs.

"Demon my ass. He got his ass handed to him by a kid none the less."

Naruto rolled his eyes noticing his cousin's anger "Hey Haku let me deal with this. I want to get this done fast." Naruto walked to the center of the bridge and stuck his arms back, hands like they were claws and then bent his knees like he was a sumo wrestler. "Good bye bastards. DRAGONS OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" ten dragons made of black flames came from the ground and stood there till Naruto whipped his arms forward sending the dragons to annihilate his enemy in one sweep.

Everyone who watched minus Zabuza and Kakashi ran to the side of the bridge and puked over the edge because of Naruto killing so many people at one time "Sorry about that. I just want to go back to the house and take a nap. I forgot how much chakra those two skills I used on Zabuza use. And that last atta…" Naruto passed out and everyone carried him, Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke and Hinata back to the house.

Naruto woke up a week later with a massive pain in his hands and left eye. He managed to sit up and wrap some bandages he kept in his bags around his hands before he walked down stares. All eyes were on him as he let out a huge yawn and sat down next to Haku and Hinata and across form Zabuza.

"What, did I do something?"

Kurenai was the first to answer. "Kakashi tried to copy those moves you used and couldn't, so he used a hidden Sharingan ability to gauge the class of the techniques. You used a SS-rank jutsu on those guys. We're just kinda surprised you can get up."

"Yeah well, six and a half years of training with my sensei and you get major results. I can do three or four SSS-rank jutsu and even a double Kage ranked one, but I get exhausted from using it, even with all four of my chakras."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." said Kakashi while closing his book and putting it away. "Tell me what the black and white ones were or else Darkness." Naruto flipped him off, much to the amusement of Zabuza and turned to face him while putting a hand on his head band like Kakashi was, waiting for him to pull the Sharingan out.

"You should learn your place Kakashi. I already told you the double SS-rank mission I am on, and if you interfere I will kill you." Kakashi growled and jumped into the air with a kunai in hand. Naruto fazed in front of him and slammed him through the open door. They all walked outside to see Kakashi climbing out of a tree. "I warned you." he pulled is head band up and formed the Mangekyou Sharingan init, much to the surprise of Sasuke. Hinata gasped.

"No, don't he doesn't deserve it!" she yelled.

"Hinata, sis you see that he was preparing to throw the kunai and that if he had, it would have hit you near the eye, blinding part of the eye?" she looked at him and then at Kakashi and sighed.

"Make it quick so I can beat him up too." he smiled and laughed and pointed his finger at Kakashi, the eye beginning to spin. "Tsukuyomi!" every thing turned black and red as Kakashi opened his eyes. he was strapped to a cross, floating above a clearing with a house, a rocky area and the hokage tower.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto appeared and leaned against a red tree.

"Your worst night mare Kakashi. For twenty four hours, a different person that means the world to you will torture you. Let's start with the rock quarry shall we?" Kakashi floated over to it and was spun around to see a rock being moved aside and the body of Obito stepping out from it. Then he spoke.

"You left me for dead, and didn't even bother to use one of the earth jutsu you know to save me. Now I will use them to punish you!" he began hundreds of hand signs and soon hundreds of jutsu attacked him. Every few minutes he would rejuvenate and it would start again. After the first day, I was pulled out of the quarry.

"Next we'll visit an old friend of ours." said Naruto as they went to the hokage tower. Kakashi struggled to get free, but stopped as the chair spun around to show what he meant by 'old friend'. There sat Minato Namikaze.

"Kakashi, I thought I taught you better then I did. I thought you would see fit to protect my legacy, but instead you tried to kill him as well. For that you will suffer." he did a bunch of hand signs and a dragon flew up and began to bite him. More and more did the same till he couldn't even struggle. Minato made four clones and they together made a huge Rasengan and slammed it into Kakashi. He healed up and Minato did it over and over again, adding more power each time.

"Dad, that's enough. Time for his true punishment." Minato nodded and slammed one last Rasengan into his former student before he floated out of the room. Kakashi floated towards the house and gasped as he got a better look at it. "So you figured out who is in there Kakashi?" he said with a slight laugh. The entered and a man that looked like Kakashi without his mask on and with his normal eyes stood up.

"Kakashi my son, I am disappointed in you." Kakashi hung his head low as his father prepared his fire version of the Chidori. He slammed a different element into his body for the full twenty four hours, making Kakashi emotionally break down. in the real world, Kakashi and Naruto jolted out of the jutsu and Kakashi began to hold himself and shake violently.

"No daddy, no daddy, I'm sorry. I won't be a bad boy any more." he kept muttering, over and over and over again. Naruto stumbled a little but made the eye got blank again and covered it up. Hinata and he walked away while Hinata asked her questions and he explained what happened.

"That was just cruel, even for Kakashi. You shouldn't have gone so far." he shrugged and they walked on, enjoying the sunset while everyone else tried to help Kakashi.

--

A/N: Yeah for torturing Kakashi! Okay, I'll probably do a filler or not update at all Friday of next week because of Halloween, but I really don't know for sure yet.


	5. New Companions and New Challenges

Legendary Mercenary's Student

By

Ragnorokrising

---------------------

Adopted From

Shinigami Lord

--

**Chapter Five: Hero's Rise: New Companion's and New Challenges**

Naruto stumbled a little but made the eye got blank again and covered it up. Hinata and he walked away while Hinata asked her questions and he explained what happened.

"That was just cruel, even for Kakashi. You shouldn't have gone so far." he shrugged and they walked on, enjoying the sunset while everyone else tried to help Kakashi.

(Two days later)

Naruto was waking up in an awkward situation. Hinata was on top of him and was dreaming and talking in her sleep. If it was a normal dream it would have been ok but… it wasn't a normal dream and Hinata was repeatedly moaning out things like "Harder!" moaning his name out and "Yes… oh YES right there!" and many other things making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

He jolted up from the bed it was about eight am and he was sweating "Fuck… that was a god damn fucking dream. Fanfuckingtastic!" he continued on swearing his head off for about another 20 minutes and stopped when his stomach growled "Oh shut up. I'm going." he got out of the bed and got some cloths on then went out to see if anyone was home. And to his amazement everyone was sitting around talking and none of them noticed Naruto walk down and enter the room and sit down next to Hinata.

After about ten minutes his stomach growled again and everyone looked towards where the noise came from and were surprised to see Naruto just sitting there. "Good morning Darkness sir."

"Zabuza cut the dir shit for awhile ok. You survived my third strongest attack which is not an easy achievement."

"Oh Zabuza you tell them about what I did to you?"

"Like?"

"My eye and the first move I used?"

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way or you will be kissing your hea-" he was hit on the head by a beautiful woman about 5'1" tall, with long luscious raven colored hair, gem like brown eyes, in a lavender Kimono with dark gray single tail half swirl's and a black choker band on her next "Well hello my beautiful cousin. Got any new guys chasing after you?"

She smiled to Naruto and shook her head "No my adopted father has done well protecting me."

Naruto smiled "We may not talk much or see each other Haku but remember I'm still family and I will always worry about you." he gave her a small smile then went to a serious look then pointed at Sasuke with his thumb "But don't get mixed up with the emo garbage. I would have to have your head checked." everyone started to laugh but the emo in question and pinky who yelled a reply.

"DOBE! Don't talk bad about Sasuke he could kick your ass any day!"

Everyone started laughing again all but the emo and pinky. Haku was the first to recover and said "If he couldn't beat me when I wasn't trying to kill him and he was trying to kill me so easily he will never beat my cousin."

"Especially when I one shot K.O. him with Fist of the Dragon Fang at one percent max strength."

Haku, Zabuza, and the demon brothers broke down laughing. Kakashi, wondering why they were laughing, asked aloud "What's so funny?"

"Fist of the Dragon Fang is Dark's absolute weakest attack other then pure fists, but at one percent it's like punching someone only about oh ten or twenty times. To be taken out like that is just sad."

Kakashi was wondering how strong Naruto really was then remembered that he was calling the girl named Haku cousin. "Hey Haku, is Darkness really your cousin?"

"Kinda. My father was Dark's mother's adopted brother so by name we are cousins."

"Ahh, so he doesn't have your blood line?"

"That's not true."

"Haku that's enough information."

"Okay Darkness."

"Dark, outside please." Naruto shrugged and followed Kakashi outside into the woods.

"Ok what you want answered Cyclops?"

"Everything."

"Well I got an answer for you then." he paused for a moment "SCREW YOU!" he then went invisible with an invisibility Genjutsu.

"Damn him! Guess I need Kurenai to ask him." he walked back to the house to find Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers talking about the what happened between now and the last time they saw each other, Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap with her head in his neck asleep, Kiba and Shino were talking, Sakura was talking up a storm to Sasuke who wasn't listening or paying attention to anyone at all, and Kurenai was sitting at the top of the stairs reading a romance novel. He walked over to Kurenai and sat down.

"Hey Kurenai, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends."

"Can you ask Darkness about what happened at the bridge and also where the two extra color chakra came from? I have a feeling the Hokage doesn't even know."

"I will ask but if he doesn't want to answer I will leave it at that. If he does and tells me not to tell anyone then I will see it as an order." Kakashi's eye widened with surprise she really believed that Naruto was a higher up. So the only thing he could do was nod and hope Naruto forgot to tell her not to tell anyone.

(One hour later)

Kurenai walked up to Naruto and asked "Naruto, could you tell me about what happened on the bridge? About the 3 other chakra's?"

"Sure. Just don't tell anyone."

'Well Kakashi you will never know.' "Alright, but may I suggest you also tell Hinata and Hokage-sama?"

"I will once Hinata asks about it and jiji I was going to tell after this teams first C-rank mission knowing during D's would be pointless and may have been forgotten."

"I see"

"But please follow me. I don't wish to speak of this indoors where there are six ears listening in." around the corner Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi were spying on Naruto for answers but were surprised that he sensed all three of them. But Naruto walked out of the house followed by Kurenai and the three spy's followed and when they saw the two for a few seconds before they went invisible.

Kakashi then yelled in an angered voice, "God damn him! I want fucking answers!" Kakashi, Sasuke and Kiba were all pissed but couldn't do a thing other then walk back to the house.

(With Kurenai and Naruto)

"Umm, Naruto, could you teach me that later?"

"Sure, but let's get down to the real reason we came out here. You may want to take a seat on the log there, or you want the branch?"

"I'll take the log." she took a seat on the log while Naruto jumped up on to the lowest branch of a tree about twenty feet away from Kurenai

"Ok I'll start from the beginning. As you know the blue was from me, the red was from Kyuubi, but the other two are different. When I was six, I left the village with a S-rank Ronin who would only enter a village every once and awhile and would usually end up killing someone. Well he trained me in the arts of being a ninja and after the first three months he told me of Kyuubi, my father, his reasoning, and my mother. I forgave my father, contacted Kyuubi to talk about her side of the story, and visited my mother's grave and country." he paused for a minute and wiped a tear coming from his right eye.

"When I turned seven, which was half a year of training with sensei, he gave me a few options. Go home, continue to train in the art of a ninja with him, become his apprentice and traveling partner for as long as I wished, become his true apprentice with any combination's of the formers, but the last option was to have an elemental dragon sealed in to you. They work different from tailed demons. They alter your chakra system once they are sealed in to you so it won't kill some one. I chose to become his true apprentice after having a conversation with Kyu and Itachi, don't ask about Itachi, and he then gave me another option."

(Flashback)

In the middle of a large clearing in a forest stood Jeff and Naruto surrounded by nine rock monuments.

"Ok Naruto, you have nine dragons to choose from for your first companion. You have Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Sand, Ice, Word, and Darkness. After these have been sealed your will receive the final dragon, the dragon of Life." nine dragons appeared one above each stone and each stone a kanji appeared. "Naruto, select your companion. Don't rush no matter what they say alright? You must select the one to be with you for your first five or six years they will become your guardian and they will also guide you along in their elements." Naruto nodded and went up to each dragon in order then he went through again then returned to Jeff and thought a moment then went over to the dragon of darkness.

The dragon was a very long dragon probably a few miles long if it wasn't coiled up, it didn't have wings but it was somehow floating in the air like the others. On its head there were two pointed ears. The dragon bore its fangs as if they was going to ask to inspect its teeth. The whole body was pitch black and gave the thought of pure evil. But what captured Naruto's attention was the dragon's eyes. the eyes of some one who was caring, and merciful, not uncaring and blood thirsty, also the eyes were the eyes of some one who was emotionally hurt and have been misunderstood for their whole life, just like his for the first six years.

"Darkness Dragon, would you become my guardian? You are a lot like me and I believe that you would be the best guardian for me."

The dragon turned in to a female in her early 20's about 5'11" wearing a pair of tight jet black jeans, a white Tee-shirt with a design of a black dragon wrapped around her body, and black combat boots, as well as a jet black open trench coat. Her hair reached down to the small of her back and was jet black. Her eyes were teal with slit pupils, her lips had a glossy red lipstick and she was smiling. "Hello my name is Valakus, but please call me Val, and I would be happy to be your companion Naruto. And thank you for seeing past common thought of all darkness dragons."

"Thank you Val, and like sensei always tells me the eyes can never lie." he gave a small bow and the eight other dragons fazed out of existence leaving Val, Naruto, and Jeff. Jeff went up to the two then stated "It is time. Naruto lay down please." Naruto laid down as was told "Now then, I will see you in a week because this is going to put you in a temporary coma for a week or so to get your coils configured. This will hurt and I'm sorry." Naruto nodded and waited for Jeff to seal the demon in to him.

(End flashback)

"So you have a dragon sealed in to you?"

"Yeah. My sensei has all ten types in him and I will soon have six or seven next time I see him."

"So you have two in you?"

"No only one. Val is the only dragon in me. The other is my swords spirit. Shin is a calm natured person, till you wake him up then he gets on the cranky side a little but not bad. He is one of those people who respect people for who they are instead of what they are, like Hokage-jiji. I don't call him Lord Hokage not because I don't respect him but I call him old man and Hokage-jiji because I respect him way more then just the Hokage. When he retires he will not be the Hokage, he will be the old man who tried to keep me alive when I was young, the one who saw me as me not Kyu. He is like family to me and for me that is the highest respect there is and he agrees with me, but I got Shin's sword when I was ten as a birthday gift."

"I was never told of his inhabitance within the blade till I was eleven and ready to hear his name. I released half of his true potential when I was eleven and his full potential on the day I turned twelve. He is what keeps me sane when angered and I can never thank him enough for that. He is also very smart and helped me with understanding many things that I only half understood and a few I had no idea about." Naruto gave a slight blush remembering when Jeff gave Naruto 'the talk'. "But that is all I'm willing to give out at this time. Sorry if I didn't answer all your questions but Ronin are entitled to their secrets seeing as you never know who my enemies may be in the future." he gave a smile and canceled the invisibility jutsu and privacy jutsu.

"It's late so let's head back. And remember not to tell anyone. If Hinata asks you about it tell her to ask me I will be happy to tell her if she wants to know." Kurenai nodded and the headed back to the house. When they got there everyone was asleep but Hinata and Kakashi who were waiting for Naruto and Kurenai to get back.

"Naruto, why were you two gone so long?" she looked right at Naruto who replied with coming up to her and giving her a kiss.

Hinata smiled and returned the kiss and pulled him over to their room and went to sleep like usual.

Kakashi then asked as soon as they were gone "So did he tell you anything?"

"Yes but I can't tell you. I'm under orders not to tell you. And also if you try to enter my head I will kill you for treason." she walked away leaving a surprised Kakashi who started to mumble to him self about arrogant and inconsiderate blonds then went to bed.

(Two weeks)

Naruto and Zabuza's group were leaving wave and split up at a cross road of Konoha and another fire country city.

"Well Dark, it's time for us to leave."

"Alright Zabuza. Keep my cousin away from emo's. Oh and train the demon brothers. There is a large gap between them and Haku now."

"Alright."

Haku went up to Naruto and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "Bye Dark, I will try to keep in touch."

"I'll keep tabs on you guys. If you need my help I will know. If you need help getting a safe house somewhere, I can help."

"Thank you Dark."

"No problem Haku." they walked away from each other each with a smile on each others face and a tears building up in their eyes.

(Two days later)

The group arrived at Konoha in the morning and they all made their way to the Hokage's office to deliver their report. Once in the office Kurenai gave her report.

"On the way to wave we ran in to two of Darkness's informants the demon brothers, who were on a job along with the rest of a group consisting of Zabuza Momochi, who was the leader and darkness's cousin Haku."

The thirds eyes widened "Dark, you have family still?"

"Yes, now let Kurenai finish."

"As I was saying, they were assigned to kill our employer who lied about the mission. It was easily a high A-rank with the opponents we faced, if not low S-rank, but after Darkness talked with the two they decided to cancel their part of the mission. After two weeks in wave Zabuza attack with Haku and the demon brothers on his side. The demon brothers and Haku used non-lethal force against our forces reasoning being for the demon brothers they didn't want to kill darkness's comrades out of fear that they would be killed and for Haku, she just detests killing. But Zabuza on the other hand came at me and Kakashi with full intent to kill. Because it was two on one we held him off for a while, but Kiba and Shino who fought with the demon brothers were losing so I went and helped."

"With Sasuke and Haku, she made it look like she killed Sasuke by using senbon needles and then next thing I knew Kakashi was on the ground about to be killed by Zabuza when Dark and Hinata arrived at a speed faster then Gai, without his weights, and knocked Zabuza back. When dark ordered Hinata to get Kakashi and retreat to where Sakura and Tazuna stood Zabuza tried to kill her making Dark push her out of the way and pissing him of.."

"Kurenai let me take over now. Everyone, leave now." Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata left and everyone stayed.

The Hokage was irritated "You heard Dark! Everyone out or else!" Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi all ran out of the room not wishing to piss the Hokage off. After the door was closed and locked Naruto did a privacy bubble jutsu for him and the third.

"But I got pissed off and used the Sharingan, and its eye technique. Then I used a move I call the Fist of Four Judgments that uses four different types of chakra, human, demon fox, demon dragon, and spirit chakra." he told the third the same story as Kurenai but much faster. "And then I used a major chakra draining move to kill all of Gato's mercs and Gato himself. I then passed out from using my eye and three high taxing jutsus even for me. Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers all lived and we stayed till the bridge was completed and left."

"We went our different ways two days ago and now we are here. Oh and all of team eight and seven know of my created bloodline after they sneaked a peak at my blank eye. I used one of its eye jutsu's on Kiba, but only the lowest effect. I don't think they will do that again. Unfortunately, I also had to use the Mangekyou on Kakashi for trying to attack me."

The Hokage sighed "Why didn't you tell me your story earlier?"

"Why didn't you tell Kakashi I have more power over him?"

"Because on D-rank missions he would have forgotten." the third thought over his words and slapped his face softly "And so would I. Sorry for reacting like that Naruto."

"No problem old man but every one on the two teams except for Sakura is ready for the chuunin exams."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, the demon brothers were both high chuunin on our first encounter. Two weeks later they were mid jounin level. Haku last I saw her was high chuunin. I'd say she is mid ANBU now and I didn't even hit Zabuza hard enough to knock him back. That was Hinata one hundred percent and I would say Zabuza was almost Kage level."

"How did Hinata get so strong?"

"I trained her for two weeks straight using a training my sensei Itachi told me about. It will build up speed and strength but nothing else unless you train a skill that same way. It does not build up chakra at all so Hinata is still lacking in chakra reserve."

"Why did you train Hinata instead of Sakura who I understand did nothing?"

"The training would have killed her, and also she would not have agreed. She is the only one who is not ready and will never be ready for the ninja life. She is ninety eight percent fan girl, one point nine percent girl and point one percent ninja. It would be best to either train her in healing for her to be useful and use her chakra control or kick her out all together. I can't decide ether one and I don't know healing jutsus. Well only mending skin but that's it."

"I see. Well in that case I will see if the rookie genin's senseis wish to include their students this year then."

"Alright, just remember that story is even higher then triple S-class secret. If that gets out, say goodbye to Konoha." Naruto canceled the jutsu and kicked the door open hitting Kakashi, Kiba, Sasuke and sakura who had their ears up to the door

"You four should mind your own business. What I caught you four doing could count as treason. Old man, maybe I was right about kicking Sakura out. You should think on it." Naruto walked away leaving the three with wide-eyed expressions and one disbelieving and saddened expression.

The Hokage gave a small laugh then glared at the four "Kakashi, if I ever hear you not follow orders again, I will demote you to genin and let Dark be the sensei seeing as you need training in following orders. Now get out of my sight." the four nodded and quickly walked away from the room. The Hokage got up and closed the door with a sigh.

(Outside Hokage tower)

Naruto walked out of the tower to find Hinata Kurenai and Shino still standing their waiting for him making him have a rare smile "Thank you for waiting for me. I really wish I were on your team now. Damn my self and taking on a high ranked mission."

That caught the attention of Kurenai "What?"

"Follow me you three…or should I say four. You can come out sensei."

Naruto's sensei appeared next to him in a black flash. "Well hello Darkness How has this past year been treating you?"

"Very well, if you don't count spending about three to four months with a mentally unstable emo and a equally mentally unstable emo's fan girl…"

"That bad?"

"Yes, but one good thing happened to in those few month."

"Oh. Do tell."

Naruto pulled his mask down then pulled Hinata to him and gave her a kiss "Hinata, I believe you remember my sensei. Sensei you remember Hinata or as we called her guardian angel." Hinata blushed a little after hearing that nickname.

"Ah the angel" he knelled down and kissed her hand "it is a pleasure to meet you Hinata my name is Jeff I hope dark has been treating you well?"

"H-hello Jeff. Na-… Dark has treated me very well. Thank you for helping him."

Jeff sent a pulse of chakra through his body and he now stood their wearing some black pants, a white shirt, combat boots, and had a forehead protector with a picture of a scythe etched in to it instead of his usual attire. He gave Hinata a smile then said "No problem. After what he went through I would do it over and over again if needed." they then followed Naruto to his house. When they walked in he motioned him to follow him further after he locked his door to his room, once there he went up to a wall and pressed a button hidden behind a picture. The wall opened up to a ladder going down.

"Down here." they followed him down and were amazed at what they saw. Below the cheaply made and horrible looking apartment there was a HUGE underground city far more advanced then Konoha could ever dream in a thousand years. Once they reached the bottom of the long ass ladder they were on the tallest building of the city. He walked over to a steel elevator door and clicked the down button. When the door opened there was a small room enough for five people comfortably. He clicked one of the many numbers on a panel inside and the elevator went down.

"This is where I hang out when I want to be alone."

Shino looked at him and asked the one thing on everyone's minds "Did you find this city?"

Dark laughed slightly "No, I used a hell of a lot of clones to make this place, and beware of the inhabitance. The kitsune, dragons and clones like to pick fights."

Jeff chuckled at this while leaning against the wall. "So you finally found away to make them stay and not use your chakra?"

"Yes and no. They are all alive, each with a different personality, a few with very close personalities but different. And instead of when they dispel I get the info they received it's when they go asleep, so I am constantly mastering jutsu as I'm up top."

Shino then spoke up again "How many jutsu do you know Darkness?"

"I will say this. Kakashi may know one thousand jutsu but I have made over five thousand." everyone, even Jeff, went wide eyed at that information. There was a sound of a bell and the elevator doors opened "Follow me." he then walked ahead before protest from the others with Hinata.

After about thirty minutes of walking they came to a stop in an office room. "Welcome to my office. This is where I do minor politics within the city." everyone was amazed that he was doing politics at such a young age. "Now then it is time for Shino and Hinata to learn the whole truth about me and Hinata, before you say anything I do trust you I just wanted to wait till I could show you this place. But anyways Shino you know of the Kyuubi incident correct?"

"Yeah, it was killed about thirteen years ago by the fourth who sacrificed his life."

Naruto sighed "Ok then, my real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My father died that day not because of him killing the Kyuubi but sealing it within me to protect this village. I am like you in a way but different. I was almost killed everyday since I was born till I was about six and a half years old, then Jeff-sensei here," he pointed at Jeff "Took me away from the village." he looked at Jeff who gave him a nod "He is also like me. He contains a darkness dragon demon known as Doragon who is also the head of all dragons. Darkness dragon demons are the rules of other demons and once I was old enough he gave me an option to have a dragon sealed within me. I agreed to it and I now host a normal darkness dragon named Valakus. She is not a demon but she can be as cruel as one some times."

"Naruto, you have two beings with in you?"

"Actually, three. My sword has a spirit within it named Shin. He is level headed and keeps me sane. He has helped me train for the past few years in kenjutsu but that is all that is left to tell you all. Shino what ever you wish to believe I don't mind. I respect you enough to answer many of your questions. Now I believe Jeff is here for a reason. You three may explore the city if you would like." he clicked a button to an intercom "Could you send up Krin please?"

"Right away Mr. Namikaze." after about five minutes of waiting a beautiful teenage female with flowing long black hair, red slit eyes wearing a black Tee-shirt with the words 'stop staring because these aren't yours' over her D-cup bust and skin tight black jeans with white shoes "Everyone this is Krin of the kitsune clan. She will show you around the city and keep the others from starting anything."

The girl smiled at them and said "Hello everyone it is very nice to meet friends of Naruto's. Please follow me so we can begin." Kurenai and Shino nodded and left without reluctance but Hinata on the other hand didn't want to leave but reluctantly left with the others leaving only Naruto and Jeff.

"Well Naruto you have done a lot with yourself haven't you?"

"Yes sensei. I see it's that time already?"

"Yeah. Have you made your selection?"

"I wish to take in the dragons of Wind Water Fire Earth Sand and Lightning."

"Six at once Naruto? You know that will put you out for a few weeks?"

"Val and Kyu both say I can take the six in at once."

"Alright then they know your inner workings better then both of us, but for now would you mind showing me around this city you made? It is very interesting."

"Sorry sensei but I can't, and you and I still have business well. SUMMONING ART: DRAGON STYLE!"

In a puff of smoke the dragon know as Flash appeared. "Ahh Darkness."

"You can call me Naruto for right now Flash."

"Ahh, ok well what do you need Naruto??"

"Flash, meet Jeff-sensei. He is holder of Doragon. Jeff-sensei you are holding the true king of demons and the head of the dragon clan. Flash is taking up as head as we speak but must talk to you and Doragon. Flash please use the office down the hall. I have paperwork to do."

Flash and Jeff left the room and started talking in the office room Naruto told them to use. After about an hour of paperwork Naruto was forced to go on break by a old man named Shujinko of the dragon clan who wore a white shaolin battle monk outfit and another old man named Shang Tsung also of the dragon clan who wore a navy blue semi-formal looking battle kimono (wiki mortal combat Armageddon) who pulled him out to start a training session. After a couple hours of training Naruto returned to his paperwork if it wasn't for Hinata glomping him after he sat down making him think one thing 'God, do you not want me to get my work finished?'

(Next day)

Naruto and Jeff were on their way to the Hokage's office with Hinata and Kurenai in tow seeing as they saw them earlier and joined the two ronin on a walk.

"Naru, where are you two going?"

"The old man's office…"

"Why?"

"I need to leave for a month or so, so I need to stop in with the old man and tell him."

Hinata frowned "Why?"

He looked over at Hinata whose grip tightened on his arm and saw she had a lone tear making its way down her face. "Hinata," he stopped and pulled her in to a hug then lifted her chin up and they stared in to each others eye(s) for a few moments before Naruto spoke up again "Don't worry Hinata I will be back. I have to go on to the third stage of my training and it'll take a month to fully complete."

Hinata had another tear rolling down from her eye "But why can't you stay here and do it?"

"Because, me and sensei have to go to a certain area to do my training because only there I can do it. How about I take you out on a romantic date once I return?" Hinata put her head on his chest and nodded. Naruto smiled and picked her up bridal style causing her to squeak and after calming down from the shock she rested her head in the curve of his neck "Oh and Hinata, if elder Shang and elder Shujinko allow it I can allow you access to my home under home to train in secret away from your family's prying eyes or to train with the kitsune and dragon clans. I know Kyu has already voiced her opinion about you doing so with the kitsune clan. Seeing as I'm head of it now they will treat you like a queen you are." he leaned over to Hinata and kissed her some how even thought it appeared he still had his mask on. He then continued on with a dazed Hinata in his arms.

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, enjoying the fact that Naruto had found the reason is dad had finished paper work so fast was because of Shadow Clones, so Sarutobi clones were currently flooding the tower, doing things from training to making lunch in the break room. He suddenly heard a knock on the door and called for them to come in. He let out a slight surprised gasp at seeing Jeff but when he saw Naruto and Hinata he calmed down. "How can I help you?"

"We just came to tell you we will be gone for a month or so. We'll be back juts in time for the Chuunin Exams." said Naruto while putting Hinata back on the ground. Sarutobi sighed and pulled out the paper work, but a clone took it away.

"Why do you have to leave?"

Jeff spoke up while spinning a kunai on his finger. "He has to have his next set of dragons sealed into him. Hinata will be in an intense training program until them. We'll be back when we're back." Sarutobi nodded and they left the office.

(One Month Later)

Naruto walked along side Jeff back into the village. They waved to the Chuunin at the gate and headed towards Ichiraku Ramen stand. After Naruto made Jeff pay for all sixty eight bowls he ate, they went to the apartment building. "How strong do you think she has gotten?" asked Jeff while they climbed the ladder.

"After training a month with Shujinko, Shang, and the rest of the dragon and Kitsune clans, she has to at least be high ANBU. Ah, here we are." they went down the elevator and found Hinata waiting for them in the office Naruto did politics in. She now wore a red jacket with black pants. She had grown her hair down to her shoulders and in the right light, you could see through the hiding seal that covered the spiral of strength and speed sealing kanji running around her arms.

"Naruto, you're finally back!" she yelled while running over to kiss him. He returned the kiss with equal force. After about a minute and a half of kissing, Jeff coughed to get their attention.

"If I may point out, you have to be Chuunin and fourteen years of age before you can get married and start having sex, so you might want to stop." they both blushed and let go. Naruto walked over to the chair and sat down.

"So how did your training go Hinata?"

"Pretty good, I made major jumps in my Gentle Fist and both clans were very nice to me. They even gave me a cool katana," she tapped a seal hidden on her pants and a katana with a blood red hilt, a cross guard in the shape of a fox head and a dark red sheath. "And this necklace." she pulled a necklace with two fangs hanging on a golden chain from her shirt.

"DO you know what those are Hinata?"

"A sword and a necklace. Why?"

"They're more then just a sword and a necklace. The sword is a spirit sword like Shin and the necklace is a double puppet holder. The fangs are just an illusion for them. We have two weeks left till the exams, so I'll get some one to teach you Puppetry Jutsu." she kissed him in thanks and they climbed back up to visit Sarutobi. When they opened the door, they found the hokage asleep in his chair with an 'Icha Icha Paradise' book sticking to his face.

"Naruto, I know what you're think but don't do it!" said Jeff, but he was to slow. Naruto was next to the hokage doing hand signs then he exhaled and a fountain of water erupted from his maw onto the book and the hokage. The now dripping wet hokage pulled the book off his face and glared at Naruto who had dropped to the floor laughing.

"Naruto, when did you get back?" he said after the boy stopped laughing.

"Just a half hour ago. We got Hinata and came here, where we found you with an 'Icha Icha' book glued to your face." Sarutobi laughed nervously and stood up.

"Well, your team is waiting for you, so you better go." they all walked out and headed to he training ground where all three rookie teams were training. When they arrived, they yelled at every one and waved.

"Oh great, Darkness is back." groaned Sakura. Ino and Kurenai hit her over the head and waved back.

"Every one, I would like to introduce you to my real sensei. You can come out now." Jeff dropped from a tree and Kakashi instantly activated his Chidori and charged him. Jeff looked shock for a second then he had a smug look as he spun around and lifted his left arm in the air diagonally, making Kakashi fly into a tree.

"I haven't seen you since I killed your uncle kid." Kakashi growled at him and pulled his now broken arm out of the tree.

"Darkness, get this man out of my sight!"

"No, I won't. I already told you I have a higher rank then you and my sensei is even higher. He could kill you in an instant. That demonstration should have been enough to prove that." he said coldly. Hinata snuggled up against his arm and he calmed down. "Now, do they know about the exams?"

"Exams, what exams?" asked Sakura excitedly, eager to show Sasuke how smart she was.

"The first exam you will ever fail Sakura. The Chuunin Exams. This isn't a written test like in your little academy. To win you must kill and to kill you must win." Hinata looked at him a little shocked and he gave him a small kiss. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai went into a long explanation of the chuunin exams, while Naruto and Hinata sat next to Jeff underneath a tree.

"Now, we will begin our training. Sasuke, I will teach you a jutsu I created myself. Sakura, I'm sure Kurenai could teach you some good Genjutsu." he turned from Naruto, making a scowl appear underneath the masks.

"Hey Cyclopes, what about me?"

"I don't know. Figure something out."

"No, you teach me that jutsu. Just show it to me one time and I can do it."

"IDIOT! You think you're better then Sasuke don't you!?" he nodded and she threw a punch at him. He caught it and twisted her wrist around, making an audible crack echo out. Kakashi pulled Sakura away and Ino took her to get her wrist fixed.

"Fine, I'll show you." he did the hand signs and the lightning exploded on his hand. He deactivated it and Naruto did the hand signs. Nothing happened at first, making Kakashi and Sasuke smirk, but then a ball of energy the size of two basket balls, swallowed his arm up to his elbow.

"Kind of a weak jutsu don't you think?" he said while trying to deactivate it. If it hadn't been for the mask, Kakashi's mouth would have hit the ground with a crash. Sasuke had fallen over and was switching after being hit by a stray bolt, and every one else was still shocked form Naruto blocking Sakura's punch then breaking her wrist.

"Naruto, let's go." Hinata pulled him away and Jeff followed with a sigh. They all went to Naruto's house and Hinata spent the rest of the night healing the burns on Naruto's arm.

(Two Weeks Later)

Hiashi roared in rage in his study. He had just watched Hinabi fight Hinata for the spot as clan heir and Hinata had placed Hinabi in the hospital for a month in under a minute while Hinabi hadn't even landed a hit. He knew it was all because of that Darkness person she kept speaking of, but he had never met him. Then it hit him like a boulder. He ran to the Hokage's office to complain.

Naruto was trying to get rid of the Konohamaru corps when Konohamaru started to call Sakura his girl friend. He laughed and then he called her ugly and he began to run. He heard some one threaten him and turned the corner to find him being held in the air by a guy in a black costume with cat ears and make-up all over his face and a puppet attached to his back. A girl with a battle fan on her back was telling him to stop.

"He didn't do any thing Kankuro. Just put him down."

"No, I'm gonna teach him a lesson."

"But what if he shows up?"

"Relax, we got time." he brought his hand back to punch when the puppet on his back exploded form the cloth and trapped him. He followed the chakra strings to see Naruto.

"Put the grandson of the third Hokage down, or I will be force to kill you." the puppet's mouth opened and a poison dipped senbon slowly came out and dripped onto his outfit's shoulder, burning a hole in it. He dropped Konohamaru and he ran back over to Naruto. The blonde let the puppet slump and threw a kunai at the tree next to where Sasuke was waiting.

"What the hell dobe?" he turned to see the kunai being sucked inside a sand shield that had only barely stopped it from hitting a red headed boy with a gourd on his back.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, are you here for the Chuunin Exams?" Gaara threw the kunai back and landed next to Kankuro with a smile.

"Hey Naruto. Did the rest of your journey go well after you fixed my seal and left?" he nodded and Sasuke hit the ground next to him.

"How do you know these guys Naruto?"

"I met them on my travels with my sensei. Now if you would leave, I need to talk to Gaara alone." they walked away, leaving a pissed Sasuke and even more so Sakura. She ran at Naruto and threw a punch with all her chakra in her good hand. Before it hit Naruto, sand caught it and wrapped it up in a cocoon. She let out a scream as the sand pulled back with a reddish glow following it closely to reveal a burned arm. "How many times must I hurt you today?"

"Hey Sabaku, you get much sleep since we left?" Gaara looked back at the tree to see Jeff rolling his ear phones around an Ipod.

"Yeah, I did. Oh, Shuka says hi by the way." after talking a little longer, they all went to their houses. Gaara found Orochimaru waiting for him, and told him he would not be in the attack.

"WHAT! Why not?"

"Naruto Uzimaki and his sensei, the Saw Toothed Shinigami." Orochimaru clutched the chair he was sitting in in anger, making five holes in the metal.

"I will take care of the Saw Tooth personally."

--

A/N: Okay, I ran out of the original text, so I am now all original. I need to consult with Shigami Lord for the next few chapters, so don't expect much in the next few weeks.


	6. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


End file.
